Claiming Destiny (English Version)
by inolvidable23
Summary: My take on season 4. After the Taft debacle, Lauren was ready to disappear but she couldn't imagine what destiny had for her. The Wanderer and a past history related to Bo and her family made her to hide her identity and fight against something she wasn't sure she was ready to defeat.
1. Prologue

**Prologue: What's Left Of Me**

Everyone was gone and she was the only one who stayed behind to destroy the remaining evidence of any fae being there. Any human could know about them or what they could do, anyone could discover them because even if she didn't doubt there would be humans like her or Kenzi that could accept them, she knew that out there were humans like Taft and like him, they could try to hurt them driving the humanity into a war where nobody could win.

**Deleting...**

Lauren breathed when she saw the last and most hidden records Taft had on his laptop and that made her looking for an hour before she found them. Lucky for her with all this gone nobody could relate the fae to this place and in the same way the humans could never get attacked by the fae for this cause.

"Good, now all I have to do is get out of here..."

"Why running?"

Lauren stood frozen looking at Taft just before her. He was naked making her look at other way in disgust not because she didn't saw any men naked before, she was a doctor for god's sake and saw a lot of men in her time as a slave doctor for the light fae, but the way he presented himself before her as some alpha male made her sick and for a moment, she though he was planning of being some kind of cannival man watching his pride.

"Taft..." said Lauren surprised.

"I know...when were you gonna tell me about the DNA change?" asked Taft walking up to her. "You think I feel like a wolf, doctor?" "You think you can save them?"

Lauren tried to run but before she could get out Taft grabbed her arm and threw her against the table making her fly over it before landing on the floor hard and breaking all the scientific mechanism that was in the table.

"You got hurt, doctor?" asked Taft. "Well it doesn't hurt as much as your treason to me...to the humans!"

Taft grabbed her shoulder that surely was dislocated and put her in his eye line to see her face in pain that make him smile while he threw her again, this time, to the room when his prisoners were being held and that now was abandoned.

"You let the monsters go!" shouted Taft.

"They're not...as monsters...as you are..." muttered Lauren.

She could have said many things but that but at the same time Lauren knew this wasn't going to end well for her because even if Taft wasn't as strong as Dyson he was still a fae and that made him stronger than her and that could only mean a thing for her.

"You know what I'm gonna do with you, Lauren?" muttered Taft getting the doctor closer to him. "Sure you know. I can smell the fear on you."

"You're not going to...make out of this alive, Taft..." said Lauren feeling the blood running down her lip. "...they will find you."

"The question is if they will find you, doctor."

Then Taft threw her to the ground and started his attack while Lauren tried to protect herself with her arms knowing that it will mean nothing, she made him fae and she couldn't do nothing against it now. She could feel his paws ripping her skin and the force of his punches while she closed her eyes and tried to catch something to get away from him when she touched a little needle and grabbed it using her most basics survival instinct to inject it in Taft's neck making him growl and look at her before he took the needle out of his neck.

"Bitch..."

Lauren smiled when she felt Taft kicking her hard and throwing her through a window out of the office and being stopped by a wall that got soaked in blood while she fell to the ground and making Lauren realize that she was dying for real this time.

_Use all the time that you need...I'm not going anywhere..._

_I know you and I love you..._

Bo's words to her appeared on her mind like a lifesaver making her smile even when she knew that she was losing a lot of blood and her body was shutting down. She was dying but her face couldn't show the pain she was feeling.

"Go to hell with your monsters!" shouted Taft.

Taft kicked her head making Lauren lose all the conscience she had left while she though in Bo one las time, in her friend and in the life she left behind with the same victories as sadness.

_It was a hard ride...right, Hotpants?_

Lauren left a light laugh left her lips when she heard the annoying name Kenzi called her all the time while she closed her eyes slowly watching Taft smile but thinking in Bo one las time.

_Till next time..._

Then she closed her eyes to do what she needed to do for the last years when nobody came to rescue her. It was time to sleep...forever.

Aife left the place as soon as she could like she always did. She was ready to run but her partner was not and because of that she had to get her out of there while she could even if her head told her to not leave the place and that she had something else to do there.

My father was right, I'm really crazy...

Because of her mind she was now back here, in Taft's laboratories with the determination to find what she nedded to find to calm herself down before she had to run again this time to never come back.

"Let's see...I have to be one of this..."

She saw her briefly and in that moment she could tell by the sad look in her eyes that the human wasn't part of what the wolf was telling her she was, if fact, she was sure that the doctor didn't even know about what he wa talking about and for that she reason she had to come back now and make sure she was safe, feeling it was her job to save the life of that different human.

"I don't know why I get into this things...humans..." muttered Aife to herself.

Walking through the rooms she found de the video room and took a look over the tv looking for the doctor only to find her when she saw the human destroying all the evidence the fae that Taft had in the data. The doctor was making sure everything got destroyed and that made Aife smile thinking that the human was saving the of exposure till she saw Taft appear and grab the doctor throwing her over the table and fall to the ground hard.

"No...damnit..."

She ran out the video room trying to reach the place where the doctor and Taft were till she got into a hallway where everything was silent after a loud growl and the succubus could see a body with blonde hair covered in blood making Aife wonder about if the doctor was still alive or not.

"Doctor!" shouted Aife.

She walked up to her when she felt something else, a dark power that she knew better than anyone as she step back from the doctor with fear and tears in her eyes.

"You.."

A dark smoke surrounded the doctor making Aife cry before she saw the darkness take the human and just like that, he took her without the succubus doing anything to stop him and knowing that nobody will ever she away the doctor she just tried to save.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: What's Gone Is Never Coming Back**

**3 months later, The Dal**

"Silence!"

The voices at The Dal slowed down while Trick punched the table and looked at his granddaughter sitting with Dyson, Tamsin and Hale behind her and Kenzi beside her. On the other side The Morrigan and her people were waiting to be fair to do what they wanted to do the most, kill humans.

It was stupid wanting to do it for what happened in Taft's laboratories, something unforgivable in Evony's eyes and because of that she decided that the best was eliminating all the humans starting with Kenzi, something that Trick wasn't about to accept.

"You didn't need an audience to know what's going to happen, " said Evony playing with her knife.

"Don't think of it, bitch" growled Kenzi. "I can get nasty too"

"Kenzi, calm down" instructed Trick. " And Evony, shut up"

"Shut up" muttered The Morrigan. "...Because the shut up were like this, old man. We had to kill them, we had the chance"

Trick growled. He was starting to get really angry with The Morrigan, the blood king felt as if the case was slipping through his fingers as if he didn't find one evidence to save the humans, the elders would declare their death with a big smile.

"Let see..." said one of the elders just in front of them."The accusation presented by Evony Fleurette Marquie, The Morrigan to destroy the humans is denied by Fitzpatrick Mcorrigan, the new Ash in charge, the blood king and the grandfather of the succubus, Ysabeau Dennis who had as a slave one human called Mckenzie Malikov. Is it true?"

"She's not my slave" answered Bo. "She's my best friend"

The elders ignored her and Trick gave her a look that Bo ignored while she felt Kenzi hug her like she was a lifesaver making the succubus move her head to kiss Kenzi's hair and make her believe that she wasn't going to let her go that easy, she never will, because without Kenzi she was nothing.

"Interesting..." said the elder. "In this case the human Isaac Taft, who in this month and without us knowing it has kidnapped and examined fae to destroy us and he got the help of... Wow, light fae doctor, Lauren Lewis but... What I'm seeing here?"

The elder looked up at Dyson, who trembled under the intense gaze that was received from the powerful fae making him feel a little cub while he felt Tamsin's hand on his back and Hale's look beside him.

He didn't tell anyone what happened to Lauren because he wanted to find the doctor first to be able to explain everything about what went right and wrong in that place but the circumstances made him tell now he's part of the history. The part that would let Lauren free of any guilt Evony wanted to throw at her.

"Something to say, Dyson Thorwood?" asked the elder.

Dyson looked at the ground while he walked to the center of the room before he got the bravery to look at Bo seeing her confused as Kenzi who just sat in her chair and looked at him expectantly.

"Lauren Lewis is innocent of the charges they hold against her because she saved my life and she didn't know anything about Taft's real intentions till it was too late for her to stop him" said Dyson.

"Explain yourself better, wolf" said Evony. "What happened when she kidnapped you?"

The wolf looked at her with anger before he breathed and realized that he didn't need to be angry with her, at the end, this got out of hand and very bad for Lauren because he was unable to tell the truth in other thing that wasn't the official report thinking that maybe the elders weren't going to a take care of something that wasn't that big. Till Evony got her request, of course. But, why he let something so important go off like nothing? That was a question he asked himself every day, he though that part of it was to forget what happened in the camp out, the desperation and the pain he suffered and the other part...was his fear to lose Bo to Lauren.

_It's too late, asshole... You lost her to Lauren long time ago..._

He looked at the succubus seeing that her eyes never sinned again, she was more nervous and more angry, lost. Even the nights of sex with him or Tamsin were enough her recover the Bo they lost along the way in this mess. The Bo that lost herself when she lost Lauren.

"First, she never kidnapped me it was Taft and second, she saved my life, " said Dyson not taking his eyes from Bo. "Lauren discovered other laboratory under the other one after I got there and when she saw it, she saw the horrible truth of what that man was doing to us. She could and should have left right there, but she didn't, she helped a pregnant fae and for that, Taft makes her a prisoner like us"

Everyone stayed quiet, making Dyson look at the ground even when he could feel the surprise in Kenzi and Bo's anxiety, Hale's guilt or the expectation in Tamsin and Trick but the worst feeling he could clearly see was his own guilt.

"At that moment I told her that she was worse that we were, that if what she wanted was destroying us she wasn't going to do it and that one time you got into the far world, you never get out" growled the wolf. "Hours later I learned that Taft wanted my DNA to be mixed with his and turn into a fae and he wanted Lauren to do the job"

Then he looked at the succubus who let a trembling breath out while The Morrigan smiled like she had the victory in her hands.

"Lauren told Taft that she would do it only he let everyone go, including Tamsin and Bo that we just learned were there" said Dyson. "Isaac told Lauren that Bo wasn't leaving without answers, that he studied her and that if she didn't want to her to get the same treatment I was going to receive she had to talk with her and make Bo left because he had enough with me for now but... Maybe in some time he could enjoy another succubus in his prison"

He saw who Bo turned pale when he finally gave her a real reason for Lauren's behavior when they saw each other las time and Dyson watched as Bo rose from her chair looking directly at his eyes.

"Dyson..." muttered Bo.

"What she said... It wasn't true, Bo" muttered Dyson. "She told you that to get you out of Taft's hell"

_I loved you..._

_I couldn't save you both... Like you couldn't love us both..._

Dyson looked away when he saw the tears in Bo's eyes. He knew what the doctor said to her because the succubus told him when he got back to The Dal with the rest of the group and now he was telling her that everything was a big lie made to protect her and the fae and the last words Lauren told her were an evidence of what she was about to do with him and Taft.

Because he was sure that what Lauren really wanted to say was _" I'm trying to save you both..." _but Bo couldn't realize the meaning because they didn't know what Lauren was planning at the time.

"What happened then, Dyson?" asked Trick.

"Then, Lauren and Taft got me ready for the surgery... I pleaded with Lauren to stop her, but she ignored me and got my DNA and..." said Dyson.

"Enough!" shouted The Morrigan."We don't have to keep going with this, the humans need to..."

"Calm down, Evony" said a dark elder. "Let him finish"

Dyson breathed, feeling his guilt like paws that were destroying him while he was unable to look at Bo as he told all his secrets about that day in Taft's laboratories.

"She didn't put my DNA in Taft, she put a cabbit DNA to make possible that I could kill him when he ran" explained Dyson. "When I woke up I found Lauren destroying all the DNA samples, including mine and burning all the papers that had anything to do with fae making me confused about her real loyalties"

"You talked to her, Dyson?" asked Hale behind everyone. "You saw, Lauren?"

Dyson closed his eyes, remembering the moment when he nearly made the worst mistake of his life and the only thing he would regret.

"Yeah..." muttered the wolf. " I confronted her"

**Flashback**

_He woke up like if he just had a nightmare and focused his eyes looking around himself, whom everything was real and what he dreamed was just in front of him making him remember what happened._

_"Dyson... Dyson, wake up..."_

_Dyson turned to his side to see Lauren calling him while she destroyed something he though it was DNA and that he was sure was part of Taft collection and then he remembered Taft, Lauren, his DNA..._

_"Bitch!"_

_He got up from the bed, ignoring the pain and grabbed Lauren while he pinned her against the wall making her breathe hard as he felt his rage in his veins and his wolf wanting to show her a lesson._

_"You betrayed us..."_

_"No... Dyson..."_

_"Traitor..."_

_Dyson didn't want to hear her, after all they did for her, she just tried to destroy them, and he only wanted to repay the favor or so he thought when he felt a different smell and saw Taft lying in the bed behind them._

_"Cabbit?" asked Dyson to look at Lauren._

_"It was the only DNA I could use to make you able to hunt him when he gets out of here" said Lauren. "Dyson, is your chance to end this and my chance to get out of here alive"_

_Dyson didn't understand anything but he let the doctor go as he put her on the ground again while Lauren returned to her work, stopping herself when she saw that he was standing still in the room._

_"What are you still doing here?" asked the doctor._

_"You are... Uhm... You are destroying everything, why?" said Dyson._

_"My people don't need to know about your people, Dyson. Just as your kind, between us there are good and bad people too, and I'm not going to put people important to me in that risk again for an idiot who wants to play god" said Lauren burning more evidence of DNA._

_"You mean Bo" said Dyson._

_"Bo will always be my priority, but is not the only one, " said Lauren is looking at him briefly. "But that doesn't matter now. She must be thinking the worst of me, something normal in our so called family so its better if you don't waste your time here and do your job to go the at The Dal like a great hero and live all your happy life"_

_Dyson looked at the ground understanding now what she was trying to tell him. For years no one treated her good and it didn't change with Kenzi's and Bo's arrival, in fact, the relationship between the succubus and the doctor make everything worse and everything was crazy since Tamsin came into their lives._

_"Get out, Dyson. Forget about me." said Lauren._

_"Wait... Why can't you come with me?" "What do you have to do here?" asked the wolf suspicious._

_Lauren looked at him before she rolled her eyes, of course she expected of him not believing her and Dyson could tell that the doctor was tired of giving him all the answers but he needed to know._

_"I can't go, Dyson. The people already think I'm some kind of a terrorist and the only people who could save me... let's just say that they believe I'm a monster now." said Lauren with a breath. "And I have to destroy everything and get out of here before he wakes up or the others come and find this"_

_"But..." tried Dyson._

_"Dammit, Dyson. For once in your life do what I'm fucking telling you and have your dreamed life without me" said Lauren angry. "Run to have puppies with Bo and enjoy your life with Kenzi, Hale, Trick and Tamsin"_

_That may have been his dream, it still was but he didn't want to realize it in Lauren's sacrifice and now he could see the truth clearly, he wanted to win or lose in front of her, not because she had to run and was just him alone in this fight for Bo. He wasn't like that and his wolf didn't want something like this._

_"I can't leave you alone, this place is dangerous..." said Dyson._

_"Hear me out, Dyson, you have to go, if they find out about you or you try to get me out we'll be captured again..." said Lauren defeated. "And I can't come back home, you know it, so do what I'm telling you, go..."_

_The wolf looked at her and for the first time he saw she was tired, but determined in wanting him gone and the he saw it. She wasn't only trying to save herself, she was trying to get this all done to save them all, the humans and the fae._

_"You will be ok?" asked Dyson feeling sad about what he was about to do._

_"You know me..." said Lauren smiling. "I will get out..."_

_Dyson breathed and surprising the doctor, he hugged Lauren close to him for moment, feeling her tremble against his body with unspoken words of goodbye that they trying hard not to say._

_"I will miss you even if don't believe it, doc..." muttered Dyson._

_And then he was gone, running as fast as he could while his ears got the last message Lauren had for him that made him growl while he took his wolf form to hide in the woods behind the laboratory._

_"I will miss you too, Dyson even if you don't believe it..."_

**End Of Flashback**

"...after that I waited for Taft and killed him" said Dyson. "He is dead and gone and there's no more threat from the rest of the humans"

The wolf's story surprised the fae in the room, but Dyson only cared for one fae, the succubus that was sitting in her chair and was being hugged by Kenzi while the human looked at him with tears in her eyes. Something incredible that happened just after the doctor gave them the best lesson of life in all time letting her revenge get away to save them.

"That doesn't explain why she was helping Taft" said Evony. "Why she helped him to betray him later?"

"I can answer that, " said Hale walking to where Dyson was.

This time everyone, but the elders looked surprised no strange giving that the elders and The Ash knew Lauren's true past for real and Trick being the new Ash still didn't have the access to that information.

"Dyson... you remember that I send you to Lauren's house to look for some evidence after we declared her missing and you found another information?" asked Hale.

"Yeah... the photograph with Lauren being wanted by the Interpol" said Dyson.

"The one that went with Karen's Beattie name?" asked Bo to look at Hale and Dyson. "Tamsin and I found it too, do you know something about it? Was... Was Taft?"

Hale looked at the ground and then at the elders who give him the chance to explain everything he needed to say to the people surrounding them.

"Lauren's real name is Karen Beattie and she was the one who created the bombs that killed eleven people, humans and fae, years before" said Hale.

"What!?" "That is enough to rip her apart!" shouted Evony.

"Silence!" shouted another elder. "There's more in the history that you know, Evony."

"Like what?" asked The Morrigan. "What more do we need to end this charade already?"

"We need to know that Lauren was played and her brother seemed to have the same thoughts Taft had" said Hale. "Everything we know is that Karen trusted her brother and he used her to kill fae, after that, she went back home, found Nadia and years later, became our doctor under the name of Lauren Lewis"

"But... she seemed an eco-terrorist" said Dyson.

"She was an activist but the only charge we could hold against her was making the pipe bombs" said Hale. "...her past is complicated, Dyson, much more than this"

Bo heard them and decided that she had enough of all that, now they had all the evidence they needed to save Kenzi and the humans and she had to start looking for Lauren till she find her. She had to bring her back home and make her see that her promises were true, so before anyone could say anything, the succubus got up with her best friend beside her and started to get out of the place when Trick's hand stopped her and she turned to look at the worried eyes of her grandfather.

"Bo, what are you doing?" asked Trick.

"I'm going to find Lauren..."

"We don't know where she is, Bo" said Dyson is looking at her. "And with her contacts and her mind in the human world... she could be anywhere"

"I don't care, I'm going to find her and when I'll do it, I'm going to bring her hombre and I'm going to make sure that she remembers that the one I chose is her and only her... that I love her"

"Bo, be reasonable..." pleaded Hale.

"No!" "Look at what happened to being reasonable!" shouted the succubus. "I was reasonable and believed that Lauren was with Taft. I was reasonable and I left her to go with Tamsin... dammit, I was reasonable to see that fucking file of the Interpol and believe the worst of her so from now on I'm done being reasonable"

The words that Lauren said to Dyson affected her to making the succubus realized that her lover believed that she still was in love with the wolf, something that was the big lie, she could believe because even if Bo loved Dyson, nothing could compare the way Lauren made her feel.

"Let me go, damn it!"

Everyone looked at the door, seeing it open to show the last person any of them though they were going to see, the last victim of Isaac Taft that Dyson forgot and she wasn't alone, beside her was another few with a little kid in her arms.

"Aife..." muttered Trick.

"Mother?" asked Bo surprised.

Aife walked determined to ignore her daughter and her group of friends till she got in front of the elders and give them what she had in her hands, a CD that they took out of curiosity and confusion.

"Your risk coming here for this?" asked the elder.

"This is the evidence you need to end this stupid thing Evony is leading. This CD show Lauren Lewis destroying the evidence to reveal us as the... the attack, she suffered at Taft hands"

The elders looked that the recorded CD in their hands and touched it to show the images wanting the answers that this CD had inside more than arrest the succubus they had in front of them.

That's when everyone could see how Lauren destroyed the fae evidences but let the human one in hopes that the police could blame Taft and close this place forever, then they saw Taft woke up and beat up Lauren who couldn't do anything against him and only tried to protect herself the best she could.

"My god..." muttered Kenzi in horror.

Around her, Dyson growled, Hale clenched his fist, Trick looked at his table and Tamsin looked away, unable to see what was happening while Bo stood frozen in place watching what was happening. The images followed the moment when Taft threw Lauren out of the room and they could see the traces of blood on the ground and in the wall where the doctor's body rested, then after beating her a little more, Taft left, leaving Lauren alone and weak when a dark smoke surrounded her, something that nobody but Tamsin and Aife could recognize.

"Is he... The Wanderer" said Tamsin.

Aife turned to look at her and breathed before they all saw how the smoke and Lauren disappeared and the camera went off being the massive amount of blood in the wall and in the ground the last thing they saw in that hallway who let them cold and unable to say anything else.

Bo looked around her without believing what she just saw and without waiting for anyone she left the place nearly at a run to her car in hopes to forget the nightmare she just witness as she felt her heart breaking and the tears ran down her eyes.

_Don't think like that... don't think like that... look for her..._

"BoBo!"

Kenzi's hands encircled her while Bo felt her legs give out and she kneeled on the ground where Kenzi hugged her and kissed her head breaking the last of the shields she tried so hard to keep up till now while she asked herself if the images that they saw were the death of a loved one or worst.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Kaiser and Kenzi**

After seeing Bo leave with Kenzi, Trick decided to end the meeting knowing that Evony's request got annulled by the elders already and that Aife gained some favor after cleaning the human's names giving the chance to the succubus to reunite with her daughter's friends and with his father in private.

"What were you doing in Taft laboratories?" asked Taft.

"Going for a run... what do you think?" asked if annoyed. "I was the other succubus Taft talked about and your wolf forgot to mention"

Trick looked at her not believing what she was saying. She never got caught by anyone and that made hard for him to believe that Taft could catch her that easy.

"Impossible..." said Hale doesn't believe in her.

"Oh, of course. Sometimes I forgot that you're the only one able to suffer" growled Aife. "I was in an asylum, crazy and disoriented thanks to the drugs, for someone like him all rich and famous it wasn't very hard to make me translate from my place to his laboratory once he told them that he wanted to study me what, in fact, is what he wanted"

"She's right and this woman was there to" admitted Dyson.

"Who is she?" asked Tamsin.

The woman came closer to her baby in her arms and stood beside Aife who smiled at her and encouraged her to talk while she breathed and looked at the group.

"My name is... more... I'm a nymph of the water and this is my son, Peace..." muttered the nymph." I was Taft's victim too along with my husband who..."

"...Her husband died because that stupid human and she was taken into care by your doctor" said Aife. " I came back because she saved us and I feel that I had a debt with her"

"You felt you had a debt to her?" asked Dyson.

"I saw more of her that I did in us, " said Aife. "She was there destroying evidence about us, saving us and we were killing and running like beasts. She was covering everything and we just... let her do it... Alone"

Dyson stood there in silence admitting she was right. Lauren got the main problem solved, like always making unable for another Taft to ever appear in their lives while they were being a bunch of animals.

"That shadow..." said Tamsin.

"The Wanderer, yeah... I don't know who he went there on what interest he has in the doctor but..."

"Is the Bo's love that made her a valuable asset" said Trick.

Eve looked at him, then feeling the fear in the heart, if the doctor was in her husband hands, maybe all this was only a way to reclaim Bo but for that he had to maintain Lauren alive and she didn't look alive when she last saw her.

"If Lauren is alive... Then we have to get ready for everything, " said Hale.

Because if something was clear was that if the Wanderer had one chance to get to Bo he would do it without thinking.

* * *

><p><em>Dammit, I'm a fire fae...<em>

The young face looked behind him, seeing the other few that was trying to catch him with a big smile in his face. That was horrible, that, this guy was trying to kill him only for pleasure when he didn't do anything but take a couple of drinks for free.

"Come to daddy, Vex..." said the few who was after him.

"Let me go!"

Vex laughed, he really missed catching innocent face and now he really was happy about not becoming Morrigan, being the boss would make him unable to do these things and he wasn't ready to let go of this life. He really loved scaring these guys off.

"Come... Here..."

Vex raised his hand using his powers to control the body of a young man who was forced to do what he was saying and walked back towards him while the mesmer smiled and grabbed the boy by the throat once he was within reach.

"This is better..." muttered Vex. "Now, tell me who order you to spy me in my territory."

"What?" said the boy. "No man... You're confused... "

"Your time is running out, kid" said Vex. "Talk.."

"Dude, it was just a job, " said the boy. "And nothing serious, just had to check if it was you... "

"If it was me who..." Vex said.

"Kaiser... If you were Kaiser."

Vex almost burst out laughing at the idea, Kaiser was just a fantasy mounted by humans as Batman and could not even think that guys like this really got paid off by someone else to discover the myth.

"Who gave you the job?" asked Vex moving his hand to the boy to take out the gun that he had in his pocket.

"I don't know them..." said the boy. "Don't kill me, man! "

"Who..." Vex said.

"I don't know!" said the scared boy. "They were... they were five persons and one was a woman, but... But, come on, man. Let me... Let me go, please. "

Vex pulled away from him and walked a few steps back before moving his hand one last time and make the boy shoot himself as he walked back home thinking who might be researching the myth that had appeared for three months before in the city under the name of Kaiser.

And if really Kaiser was no longer a myth and was becoming a true reality.

**-Claiming Destiny-**

After leaving Bo asleep in her bed, Kenzi decided she needed some air, the events of the day she had experienced affected more than Kenzi had wanted and now she needed to get out of the depression that was the clubhouse and do something productive.

So she had called Bruce and went into that nightmare.

"Are You sure you want to do this?" muttered the ogre slowly.

"Yeah..." muttered Kenzi put her hands in her pockets.

They walked along the base of what had been the laboratory Isaac Taft watching the destruction of the walls, the consequences of the fight and the few and human's bodies that were still strewn around the rooms as if they were nothing more than neglected objects without value in the middle of that carnage.

"It's awful..." said Bruce.

Kenzi nodded as they entered the second wing of laboratories, which seemed to be more violent and discovered by the types of devices and the cells that this was the site where Taft was investigating the few.

"Lauren did a good job" whispered Kenzi.

"The truth is that if without her surely the human police would be investigating, as when we had that plague in Congo" said Bruce.

Kenzi looked at him closely, she wanted to know the history, but the ogre seemed concerned to see the place where they were now, a horrible place where one human captured and tortured his people, maybe even a loved one and she decided not to press the issue as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you for being here with me, Bruce" said Kenzi. "It could not have come without you."

"For you always, Kenzi" said Bruce with a smile.

Kenzi smiled, despite being a dark fae and one of the bodyguards of Evony, Bruce was a big bear and surprisingly, he liked her developing a relationship similar to the one Dyson had with her.

A wolf, which really did not feel like talking now.

"Let's go, we might find something inside, " said Bruce who then looked closely at her as if he wanted to ask her something.

"Say what you want, Bruce" said Kenzi is entering a third phase, the surgery room.

"Are you ok after what we discovered today?" muttered the ogre.

That was the problem, she had no idea how she was, first she felt relieved at not be executed by anyone and especially not give that pleasure to Evony, but otherwise, what she and her friends learned today...

"I don't know... Bruce I..." murmured Kenzi. "... Don't know... "

"Hey, come here..." said the ogre.

Kenzi sighed, trying to regain composure that was getting out of her hands at the thought that during the three years she had been in this world, she had no problems, she believed that humans have or could have some validity in that place only to realize that she was lucky but the truth was different,

"The humans were just slaves and food for most fair, right?" muttered the human in the ogre's shoulder.

Bruce sighed, he really had not wanted Kenzi to learn about their things like this, but it was better that she realized that she had been lucky while others... Well, others not.

"It's... Laws, Kenzi" said Bruce. "But the important thing is that you do not... "

"I'm not because I have Bo, right?" she told him. "If she was not who she is, if I didn't meet her and by chance I learn about this world without her I would be dead or... "

"... Or you'd be a slave, as was Lauren" whispered Bruce.

Kenzi turned away from him slowly trying to ease the pain of the truth when they reached the hallway leading to the surgery room and felt everything inside her froze when they looked at the wall down the hall completely filled with blood. Surely Lauren's.

"Oh god... I think..."

Bruce barely had time to turn her before the invading nausea filled her and she had to empty the contents of her stomach on the floor, unable to endure what her eyes had seen at the time and hiding the truth that awful scene.

"Bruce..." Kenzi whispered

"She did not..." whispered Kenzi. "She may not have survived..."

Bruce nodded, it was impossible for a human to have survived that blood loss and they were just watching the hall, they had not even come to the lab to check the rest.

"How am I going to tell this to Bo?" Kenzi whispered "How...?"

"Calm down, Kenzi, you have to breathe..." Bruce said.

"I must... Oh god..."

Kenzi ran before Bruce could stop her from getting into the room where the blood trail could be seen on the floor and the tables. Taft had made sure to leave Lauren out of combat before he left and that was the evidence left to the others.

"Kenzi, we gotta go..." said Bruce worriedly. "This is not good for you."

"I didn't want her to die, Bruce" whispered Kenzi falling to the ground as tears fell from her eyes tightly. "I didn't want her to die."

"I know, honey, it was not you, it was Taft..." whispered Bruce

"No... We all... All to turn away and she..." Kenzi whispered. "We are murderers."

Bruce only holds her while Kenzi melted in tears knowing what for them, fae, where laws of life and normal for humans was much more difficult to do and showing him how much better they were.

"Let's get out of here, Kenzi..."

He got up with her in his arms to get her out of that place when, out of nowhere, something attacked him with enough force to break the wall behind them and send them out of the laboratory making Kenzi fell to the ground away from him.

"Kenzi!"

Bruce looked at the human and then he turned to see what attacked them, feeling his mouth hit the ground when he saw a beast in front of them. He was bigger than him, but his paws and his fangs make them completely different and his essence wasn't either fee or human.

_What the hell?_

The beast growled and cried before he jumped to the ground where they fell and walked closer to Kenzi who was starting to wake up, but still looked a bit disoriented without knowing what was happening.

"No!"

Bruce growled and got up running to the beast to jump over him catching the monster just barely, but the beast was stronger and uncontrollable and before the ogre could stop him, he was sent to the ground again while the animal went back to Kenzi who was on the ground trying to help him.

"Bruce!"

Kenzi looked at the beast closely, she could feel it in the air and she called herself stupid for letting this happen now that Bo just lost Lauren. She was going to be devastated when she learns about her death in the hands of what seemed one monster like Taft.

_Shit... Shit!_

She closed her eyes, waiting for her death when she heard a loud bellow and the beast's growl of pain making her open her eyes and see a shadow stand before her with an elegance and coolness that seemed from another world.

"Did your mom never teach you how to treat women?"

The beast roared, but the person who protected her just turned around herself to attack the beast again with a kick and the a punch that made the beast bend before the mysterious person jumped back in front of her again.

"Who are you?" asked Kenzi amazed.

"Kaiser!"

Bruce's shout distracted Kenzi while the ogre got to her side and hugged her stronger, then he looked in front of them were "Kaiser" walked with a confidence that let Kenzi without words.

"Who is she?" asked the human to Bruce.

"A myth... or that's what we thought, " said Bruce.

Kenzi looked at Bruce, who was watching this Kaiser with all his attention, like if for him she was someone admirable and looking of whom she took charge of everything, the human was tempted to think the same.

"Come on little one... Bite..." muttered Kaiser.

The beast growled and launched at Kaiser making her laugh while she jumped over him and struck him with the heel making him fall to the ground before the person who just saved Kenzi and Bruce turned her body in the air and looked at the beast once she put her foot in the ground safely.

"Time to sleep, doggy..."

Kaiser closed her eyes and breathed spreading her hands were two big golden chains appeared before she threw them at the best getting surprised looks from Kenzi and Bruce before she make him disappear with a little pull from the chains eliminating the threat hanging over them and saving their lives in a way that Kenzi wasn't expecting.

Kaiser turned to them and looked directly at Kenzi with her big brown eyes before she smiled and turned to go away when she heard Bruce's trembling voice and stopped turning back to look at them again.

"K... Kaiser?"

"Bruce..."

Kenzi shook her head like if she heard that voice already, but couldn't make of who the voice was and got up from the ground with Bruce beside her, taking a better look of the person who saved them and what she saw let her without words.

For her curves she could clearly tell the mysterious person was a woman, she wore a black leather pants that looked good at her that it did to Bo, the black boots didn't have heels making Kenzi think it was for giving her a better chance at battle and, finally Kenzi looked at her face, in her thin lips and the fabric covering part of her face not letting her know who was behind the mask.

"You know my name?" asked the ogre surprised.

"Well, you know mine. " She said. "But yeah, you could say I have my sources"

"Thanks..." said Kenzi is deciding to jump into the conversation. "...For saving us."

"A pleasure, Kenzi" said the mysterious woman.

And for the voice she used, clear and with amusing Kenzi though for a moment with another person who used the same voice to annoy her.

"Hotpants?" muttered Kenzi before she could stop herself.

"What's that?" asked Kaiser with a smile.

_Kenzi, wake up. It's impossible for this person being her... Lauren is..._

Kenzi looked at the ground, remembering what she saw before getting attacked and breathed. She really didn't know who to tell Bo all this if she started to get allocations to the doctor herself.

"Sorry... This was the place where a friend was killed and..."

"A friend, eh?" said Kaiser cuts her off. "You mean Lauren Lewis?"

"Yeah... Who do you know?" asked Kenzi.

"She knows everything..." said Bruce beside her. "Is part of why she is considered a myth, she knows every fae that exists in the world"

"Evony was very surprised. " Said Kaiser smiling. "But now, Kenzi... You and Lauren were friends?"

"Some... Something like that... You knew her?" asked Kenzi.

"Yeah, pretty much and for what I knew she didn't believe you had her as a friend" muttered Kaiser.

Kenzi looked at her and then at the ground, she wasn't being honest and Kaiser was finding the truth about her lies without trying it making the human ask herself again, who was this woman and why was taking her problems with Lauren personally when she just saved her life.

"It was complicated..." said Kenzi.

"Sure..." said Kaiser turning to leave.

"You don't know anything." said Kenzi angry at the stranger for judging her like she was the bad guy here.

Kaiser turned to look at her one last time before getting a paper out of her pocket throwing it at Kenzi who grabbed the note before seeing the woman walk away from them disappearing into a black smoke.

"That... What the hell was that?" asked Kenzi.

"I don't know" muttered Bruce. "But let's get out of here before we run into more problems"

Kenzi agreed to walk beside Bruce out of Taft's laboratories while she looked at the note Kaiser gave her. She opened the note and let out a sad breath when she realized that the note wasn't for her, but for a person close to her, a person whom she had to tell what she found in the horrendous place.

* * *

><p><em>How she appeared in Lauren's condo was something she didn't understand, but she didn't care either. Now all she wanted to do was seeing the doctor and talk to her, tell her everything she needed to know and make love to her to go back to the way they were before all this. Together.<em>

_"Lauren?" _

_Nobody answered her making Bo jump the stairs and open the door of Lauren's room, finding the most horrific view she could imagine, Lauren's body on the ground while Isaac Taft's beast form laughed at her and disappeared before she could do anything._

_"Lauren!"_

_Bo threw herself to the ground, taking Lauren's body in her arms, the doctor was bleeding a lot and the succubus didn't know what she could do to stop it while she stroke the face of her mate and looked at her as she felt her eyes shining with tears._

_"Bo..."_

_"Lauren... Don't worry, honey" sobbed Bo. "We're going to..."_

_"You.. You did this to me..."_

_Then Lauren closed her eye in front of her while Bo threw her head back and roared with all the pain her heart was feeling of the lost of the love of her life._

"No!"

Bo woke up in her bed looking around her in fear and breathing heavily. She was at home, alone and everything she saw was a bad dream that was over now. Everything was fine, but Lauren's missing status.

"I have to go look for her..." muttered the succubus to herself.

She got up and started to walk when she heard the door and saw Kenzi getting in the house with Bruce and with a face that told Bo that they needed to talk in that very moment.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Bad News**

"So... you saved her..."

"What else could I do? It's not like they are my favorite people right now, but I wouldn't let them die."

"I see..."

Kaiser sighed. She came to the place she called home for the last three months only to be welcomed by her companion and teacher who gave her a lecture about acting before time and being discovered. Sometimes she thought that this situation was funny giving the fact that he didn't seem older that her and he was being locked there because of Trick and a destiny that she found hard to believe and made him her worse enemy and her best friend.

A Doctor Jekyll and Mr. Hide fae with all the rights...

"I bet that if the danger was for Trick, Tamsin, Hale or Dyson, you would showed later..."

"But it was Kenzi... and she wasn't ready. " said Kaiser.

"When you're right, you're right"

The woman smiled at him getting rid of the fabric that was covering her eyes to feel more like herself and walk to the box that was in the little table in front of her partner and that always returned to her, part of the memories of a life beside him that she couldn't fully believe.

Memories of a war like no other with Trick's abuses, Tamsin's first death, the murders of Dyson's clan and the cruelty of Hale's father... and the darkest part of the man she had in front of her. A man that had two faces and was doing the impossible to give his daughter a last chance of happiness.

"Did you find anything else about this?" she asked, touching the little box.

Like always, the butterfly in the box started to glow and it opened starting a beautiful melody that always made her heart grow warmer and made her happy and sad at the same time.

"I'm not sure." her partner told her. "Of what I'm sure is that this box is yours, but I don't really know how it got here, but that's not the strangest thing with this little box-butterfly."

"No?" muttered Kaiser.

"No... the most strange thing is that someone has another one... I can feel the energy in another part of the world, but I don't know exactly from where."

"Maybe I can help you with that." said Kaiser. "If the energy came when I touch this box, I should be able to find the other."

Her partner agreed and Kaiser closer her eyes doing what she normally did, let emotions run wild and feel the music in her heart only to feel the energy coming from a only point, a little community close to the woods. A place that seemed familiar.

"I have to keep an eye on this." said Kaiser. "...This could be a sign or something."

"Maybe... and now, talking about something else... When are you planning on going back to earth?"

"In a couple of days... a week, maybe, why?" said Kaiser.

"Because I want you to stay there."

Kaiser looked at him like he was crazy, he couldn't be serious in thinking that she was going to abandon him after he saved her life, neither she could imagine him controlling his inner beast without her help.

"You are crazy..."

"No, the Una Mens are about to appear, my friend."

"I didn't think that my brother and his friends wanted to come here after the humans were declared innocent and..." started Kaiser.

"...And that doesn't matter if they are here to get my daughter." said her friend. "The one they want to take as their own to take control of all faes."

That took all her attention and made her close the box stopping the melody that always calmed her down before she looked at the man before her a little worried making the man smile when he realized that his daughter will always be a weak point for Kaiser.

"She's vulnerable now and that gives them the opportunity."

"She has Dyson, Tamsin and the others..."

"But she doesn't have you..." said the man.

"I'll think about it, but for now you need to rest."

Before he could say anything else she left, leaving him alone while the man looked at the box and breathed, the lack of experience of her daughter and the pain of that woman that he saved would be a problem to reunite them but luckily for him, he wasn't a man giving up because of that problem.

No...he was going to do what he had to do before ending his life for good.

* * *

><p>"...Then she came and saved us, but... Bo, you're ok?"<p>

Kenzi looked at her best friend who had tears while she told her what happened at Taft's compound and who saved her in the fight with one of the beasts that man created.

"What were you thinking?" asked the succubus getting away from her friend.

"Bo, I..."

"You are an irresponsible!" shouted Bo. "What would happen if Kaiser didn't appear?" "I would be crying for you too!?"

Kenzi looked at the ground and breathed, she went there for Bo but she did it for herself too. She needed to know if the video was true and what she found was far worse of what she really expected.

"I'm sorry." muttered Kenzi.

"I'm sorry, don't change anything, Kenzi." said Bo. "I have to search for Lauren and put my life in order and I'm only asking for you to be by my side not running into something dangerous every two seconds like always."

"I needed to see it, ok!?" shouted Kenzi unable to stop her own pain. "I needed to see if that blood was real!" "If Lauren was death!"

"Don't say that!"

Kenzi grabbed her best friend's arms and looked at her eyes, trying to stop her only to see pain and denial in Bo's dark orbs making the human stop and breath while her heart broke a little more for the succubus.

"There was a lot of blood, Bo... a human could never survive that..." muttered Kenzi.

"No...no, she was angry with me..." tried to deny the succubus. "She was angry at everyone and she's gone, but no..."

"Bo... Lauren wasn't angry anymore... or she was, but she was sure about her feelings for you." said Kenzi while she tried to make her best friend see the truth. "Kaiser, she gave me a message for you... is from..."

Bo took the note Kenzi was giving her and read it before she felt all her strength leaving her and she was left with a hole in her heart as she touched the paper carefully.

_For giving me the freedom to love,_

_and I do._

_Forever..._

_L_

Kenzi hugged her then feeling as Bo let herself go denying the thought that for her was pretty clear even if she could understand the pain that her best friend was feeling right now.

"I'm so sorry, honey..." muttered Kenzi.

And was then when by Kenzi's sad voice when Bo finally broke, letting the tears fall while she let at sad cry out and buried herself in Kenzi's chest, letting the pain destroy her from inside out because now she realized for real that she just lost the woman she loved, when it was already too late to do anything to bring her back.

Meanwhile, Bruce looked the scene with sad eyes and walked away trying to give them some privacy when he spotted Dyson and Tamsin who looked worried and even a little scared.

"Bruce, what are you doing here?" asked Tamsin.

"I came with Kenzi...we've been at Taft laboratories and we saw all the blood and... and everything." said the ogre.

Dyson walked past him finding the two best friends hugging while he felt his soul fell the to the ground when he saw them crying the truth that he accepted since the moment he saw the videos and that made him felt worse about had happened in that place.

_If I had only stayed with her..._

The two made decisions to save their people that day, but she was better and died giving everyone the opportunity to live a life away from Taft and the cruelty of the humans knowing that they already had enough with their own evil side.

The wolf walked to the human and the succubus slowly and knelt beside them looking over his shoulder briefly at Bruce and Tamsin who looked away uncomfortable in that situation while he turned his eyes at his friends and put one hand in Kenzi's shoulder and the other over Bo's head catching the attention of the two women that meant the world to him.

"It's hard to lose people that are close to you, especially for you, Bo" said Dyson. "I know how much..."

"You don't know anything." said Bo is looking at the ground. "You don't know what it means to love someone too much till your heart hurt and lose her because you're an idiot... for your mistakes... and then she..."

Dyson looked at the ground trying to calm down his own feelings. He knew what meant to lose the one you love, he went through it when he gave up his love to save her and when he got it back only to see her happy with Lauren. He went through it with Ciara's death, who will always be in his soul and that was the worst of it. That he knew what it feels like, but decided to put himself between them when he was trying to convince himself to step back and wait even if the prospect of Lauren dying long before him, making him able to get back with Bo didn't seem something fair for the doctor.

_You don't look so noble now, wolf..._

He closed his eyes, thinking of Lauren, she never was scared of him and she always did was she thought was right, even if wasn't good for herself while he used her faults to punch her where she was more weak. And even with that hate between them, they formed a hate-respect, relationship that lasted till the very last moment.

Funny giving the fact that they didn't like each other the first time they meet.

"Lauren was a strong woman, Bo, admirable and brave...the closest thing for a light fae without being a fake." muttered Dyson who then let a smile play on his lips. "...she...she told me once that she had problems believing that someone like you was here, in this world and... and in that moment I understood and started to respect the love she felt for you."

"She had problems believing that I was here?" muttered Bo surprised. "She was the special one not me..."

"She loved you more I ever did." admitted the wolf.

Dyson closed his eyes while he faced the hard truth and let the instant pain surround him when he finally realized to late that he wasn't the one for Bo. No, the one for Bo was blonde, human and was death. The one was the most complicated, the forbidden one. Lauren was the chosen and he could do nothing about it.

He saw Bo close her eyes as she absorbed his words and then she let a breath out with more tears running down her cheeks while she tried to calm down and touched his arm making him look at her eyes.

"Thanks for saying this to me..."

"Is the truth and I owe it to you as I owe it to her." said Dyson.

Bo gave him a smile before Tamsin broke the moment, catching their attention and making Dyson remember why they went to the clubhouse in the first place hurry and with a matter that had them worried.

"Tell them, partner, we have to go." said Tamsin.

"What's the matter?" asked Kenzi.

Dyson looked at them and even if he didn't want to be the bearer of bad news he knew that he had to tell them, at the end, they had to know because they were family of the persons implied in the matter.

"Someone kidnapped Trick and Hale when they were getting out of the light fae compound" muttered Dyson.

**-Claiming Destiny-**

They were here, he could feel them in his blood and in the darkness that lived inside him and reacted to their presence with joy making him feel sick.

"No!"

His shout resounded through all the place, making Kaiser appear in his room, grabbing his shoulders and looking at his eyes worried at his agitated state as he was clutching his head and cried like a baby.

"Take a breath... Think of your daughter... in your wife..."

"You have to go... the Una Mens..."

"They can wait, you can't."

She stepped back a little and breathed claiming her powers as two chains appeared in her hands catching the darkness that was hurting her partner while she tried to control it like she did since she got here.

"Hold on!"

"I can't!" "You have to go!"

"I'm not leaving you like this!"

He came closer stumbling till he got in front of her trying to stay focused on what he had to do. His body cried in pain while he tried to stop his dark side and, at the same time, he knew he could do nothing to stop him.

"Save my daughter..."

"Your daughter can save herself alone." growled Kaiser trying to hold the darkness in her chains.

"No from them... save Ysabeau... go..."

And before she could do anything the look in her partner changed and he smiled at her as he grabbed her arm and threw her through a window, making her fall through a dark abyss while she felt herself unable to stop the falling and the name of her partner resounded in her brain.

_Rainer..._


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Untouched Memories**

Waking up in a cave is not what Hale had planned when he showed Trick his new place to work and told him that he was planning on taking a very long leave using the fact that he was back on being a regular fae.

But now here he was in a cave, unable to move.

Not far from him the blood king growled and moved to the man in front of him who laughed and made some gestures with his hand as if he couldn't believe what Trick was saying, but what surprised Hale the most was seeing Trick was chained in a wall like him.

_Great..._

"I'm going to tell this to The Morrigan when you set me free and I get a hold on her" said Trick furious.

"We're not property of anyone, old man and The Morrigan is nothing to us" said the man smiling.

"Bastards!" "I'm the Ash!"

Hale growled when the man punched Trick making a cut in his lip, but the siren could do nothing because the man left the cell with his laugh surrounding the place while the blood king tried to free himself of his chains.

"Trick..." muttered Hale.

"Hale?" asked Trick surprised. "Thank god. I thought they killed you"

"No yet my friend, but my head hurt like hell"

"Yeah... the hit you pretty hard" muttered Trick. "I'm assuming that you are chained like me"

"Totally chained" said Hale. "What's this place?"

"I don't know... is a cave or something..."

Hale breathed. He didn't know what happened after he fell something hit his head and any of them could use their power now because of the chains they used to hold them. Those chains that were used to enable few powers.

"We're screwed, Trick. We can't use our powers..."

"Maybe Dyson realizes that something happened..." said Trick. "...Have hope, my friend.

Yeah, the problem is that he didn't feel too hopeful after all that happened to them in those last months and especially after what happened with Lauren and his treatment towards her just before she disappeared.

_The power doesn't change people... Reveals them..._

That was the last words Lauren told him and he couldn't forget them since they are now letting him rest after he realized that the doctor was dead because of him and his inability to protect her.

_I was an idiot..._

He should have protected her, but he preferred being surrounded by power turning into a person he hated, a representation of Lachlan and not even that because at last the Ash before he gave up his life for them while he just turned into an idiot.

"Eh, Hale..." muttered Trick.

"Yes?" said the siren.

"Trust them..." muttered the blood king.

And even if Hale wanted to believe him he couldn't do anything but think that this was an only life's way of returning their idiots.

**-Claiming Destiny-**

Mary Dennis was a woman that lived in her little house in the community she lived all her life. That's why she didn't have any experience in the hunt and was scared but determined to do was she needed to do now. She wasn't about to let any animal inside her territory.

"Get out of here, animal!" shouted Mary points her weapon to the animal.

She got her weapon ready and walked closer to the dark form trembling, waiting for some animal to turn and look at her when, suddenly, saw a human leg and jumped back scared when she recognized the form as a woman even if she couldn't see her face.

"Miss... you can't sleep in my property..." muttered Mary touches with her weapon the woman's leg.

But then she saw a spot of blood under the mysterious woman head that made Mary realize that the woman was hurt or worse. The old woman let the weapon down and walked to her woman throwing off the fabric that was covering her face, letting her blonde hair fall free as the woman stroke it with a worried face.

"I don't know who did this to you, but... it doesn't look good..."

And despite herself, she dragged her to her house with a sigh leaving the fabric that covered her face and hoping that, somehow, this woman and could wake up so she could tell her what had happened or from where she came from because no one never landed in their town like that, not since her daughter leave and they found Kyle's body in his car.

"Bo..." muttered the woman.

"Bo?" asked Mary.

The woman sighed before falling unconscious again over her and Mary watched her confused, as if she was familiar with the name she just pronounced even if she didn't remember anyone with that name making her wonder about the mysterious woman and this name she just told her without knowing it.

_Who could be this, Bo?_

Bo promised Dyson that she was going to be a good girl, but when she got in The Morrigan's building and saw the party that the dark fae threw to celebrate Lauren's death and her family's disappearance she just lost control and ran to Evony's office breaking the door down.

"Filthy bitch!" "I'm going to kill you for this!"

Evony merely looked at her before she gestured with her hand to Bruce, who just went into the office with Tamsin behind Bo, to make the big ogre grab the succubus stopping her attack on the dark fae leader.

"Let me down!"

"Sure... Maybe If you kill me, I can go have fun with your human."

"Don't you dare to say her name, You're not worth it..." growled Bo as her eyes turned blue.

"I'm as worthy as you are, succubus. You go claiming your love for her, but then you sleep with the wolf or kiss with..." stopped The Morrigan turning to look at Tamsin. "...with traitors."

"Watch your mouth, Morrigan." muttered Tamsin.

But it was already too late. Bo free herself from Bruce and jumped the Evony's table standing face to face with The Morrigan as the succubus grabbed her by the neck while she growled, making Evony smile at the same time she put a hand over Bo's.

"Who do you feel after becoming a monster?" asked Evony. "At the end, Lauren fell into Taft's trap because you threw her away like rubbish."

"That's not true." muttered Bo.

"Oh... sure, but... Did ever Tamsin tell you what happened the day Lauren broke up with you?" asked The Morrigan.

The succubus looked over her shoulder where the valkyrie was moving her hands nervously while she looked away as Bo let go of Evony and walked to her confused.

"What is she talking about?" asked the succubus.

"I...I didn't..."

"Talk, Tamsin." growled Bo.

"I told Lauren about our kids and I let her know that it wasn't for healing purposes." said Tamsin who looked Bo's face change from rage, to confusion and then to agony. "I promise you that I only wanted to play a little with her, put her buttons and besides, she slapped me when I told her so..."

"Shut up..." muttered Bo.

"I'm sure that wasn't the reason for..." continued Tamsin.

"Shut the hell up!" shouted Bo.

Bo turned to The Morrigan again, grabbing her this time by the arm without letting her blue eyes look away from Evony's dark one who looked at her scared even if she stood in front of her.

"You know nothing about love, Evony and you will never learn, that's why you can't understand what I feel for Lauren but let me make this clear for you now, Morrigan, if you don't want to see the real monster I can be, tell your pets to clean and end their party before I kill them one by one." said Bo.

"Bruce...tell them." muttered Evony.

"Yes, mistress..." said the ogre disappearing through the door.

Bo let her go while she looked through the office searching for clues about Trick's and Hale's abduction, but she didn't see anything out of the ordinary, just Evony annoying her like always.

"I talk to you later, Tamsin." said Bo without letting The Morrigan out of her sing. "And now, Evony, tell me where's Trick and Hale."

"Trick and Hale?" asked The Morrigan confuse. "What do you mean?"

"Don't play with me..." growled Bo grabbing her neck again.

"I'm not playing... I don't know where they are..." muttered Evony. "...But maybe this note that I was about to read could help you, succubus."

Bo turned to the table and took the note to read it. It was an inform of one dark fae post in Lauren's condo who detailed the apparition of some gargoyles around the house.

"Gargoyles?" asked Bo.

"Who knows... why don't you go to investigate and get the hell out of my place?" asked Evony innocently.

Bo agreed. She didn't receive orders from anyone, least of all The Morrigan but in that moment her own necessity was making her take her advice because she wanted to know what the gargoyles wanted in Lauren's house, so she turned and left stopping herself at the door to look at Tamsin who sighed looking back at the succubus.

"Go back to the Dal and talk to Dyson." said Bo. "I don't want you near me right now."

And then she left, leaving the valkyrie in the office while The Morrigan looked at her with a smile and waved her goodbye as Tamsin spread her wings open and flew to the Dal as fast as she could. They had a lot of work to do and they don't need to waste time.

**-Claiming Destiny-**

Kenzi arrived at Lauren's house in ten minutes after Bo called her and told her what happened in Evony's office, what Tamsin did and the note that said that in Lauren's condo now lived... gargoyles and she found out that the succubus wasn't lying when they opened the door of Lauren's house and saw two statues in the table, in the couches and in Lauren's work tables.

"Ok... this is strange..." muttered Kenzi.

"Do you think they can talk?" asked Bo.

"Well... there is only one way to find out."

The human stepped into the living room and when she did, she was surprised with horrendous crash that doubled her while Bo grabbed her and helped her best friend out the house making Kenzi breath when she finally felt the cries stopping in her head.

"You're ok?" asked Bo looking worried at her.

"Yeah.. it was... awful..." said Kenzi.

"Let's see if I get the same result..."

Bo stepped into the house waiting for the attack, but nothing happened to make her look at the human to let her know that she was ok and to tell her that she was going to go investigate throughout the house.

"Be careful, Bo..." said Kenzi.

"Sure, don't worry." said Bo.

The succubus walked to the table in the living room looking at the gargoyle that didn't move, something she expected as the animal was a stone. Then she looked at the table of experiments waiting for some attack that never came to her surprise, but, what scared her was that this gargoyle moved his hand to Lauren's bedroom as if he wanted her to go there.

"What are you trying to tell me?" muttered Bo.

Bo went to the room feeling Kenzi's eyes on her till the human couldn't see her when she got upstairs and Bo found the true gargoyle pacing around Lauren's room till it stopped looking at her.

"Finally..." said the gargoyle.

"What are you...?" growled Bo.

Her eyes turned blue ready to attack the beast, but the gargoyle was faster grabbing Bo and throwing her to the bed before jumping over her and open it's eagle mouth's form with a smile.

"You're dark..." muttered the gargoyle.

"No, buddy... I'm not in their side." said Bo trying to free herself from him.

"True... but darkness is in your blood... light and darkness..." muttered the gargoyle. "...now I know why she left this for you."

"What are you talking about?" asked Bo.

Suddenly the gargoyle let her got and threw her a little long white box that Bo took in her hands while the beast growled and looked at her curiously as if he was trying to understand what she was.

"The light was to protect you and this is her only way..." said the beast. "We protect the light from the darkness, from the demon and you are the one who has to be protected at any cost... don't forget that, never."

And just like that the gargoyle disappeared, letting Bo sits on the bed, surprised till she saw Kenzi step into the room, making her realize that all the gargoyles must have gone away from the house.

"They are just gone... puff..." said Kenzi. "What happened here?"

"I'm not sure." muttered Bo.

Then she looked at the box and breathed, opening it slowly while she saw a beautiful silver pendant that brought tears to her eyes as she found another note. She opened the note and started to read while a smile appeared on her face.

_If you felt lost sometimes,_

_look at this pendant and remember,_

_that someone will always be here,_

_believing in you._

_Thank you for letting me know you,_

_Lauren._

"Bo?" asked Kenzi.

"Can you help me put it on?" muttered the succubus.

Kenzi took the pendant in her hands, looking at her best friend when she felt the warm coming from the pendant and felt as if Lauren was touching it making Kenzi wish for her to really be here doing what she was doing right now.

But no, she was gone and it was too late to change anything.

"Done..." said the human.

"Thanks..." muttered Bo closing her eyes.

Bo opened her eyes second later to look around her, the memories, the moments, the life she spent here, inside the walls of this house and that now she could only revive in her mind, alone.

"I love you..." breathed Bo touching the bed.

Kenzi bit her lips while she tried to stop the tears from falling as she got up from the bed and left the room, unable to watch Bo like this, fighting to overcome this difficult moment for her, but as she waited for the succubus in the living room a though assaulted the little human that made her stop looking around her.

_Why Kaiser had the first note from Lauren to Bo?_


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Wonderland**

Kaiser woke with the worst headache of her life while she tried to focus her eyes, trying to figure out where she was when her mind started to give her flashes with images about what happened before she fell unconscious. The talk with Rainer, the attack from his dark side and her final fall from the train that made her come back to the real world in the last pleasant way.

_Bastard..._

"I'm going to kick his ass for this..."

"I see you're awake."

Kaiser looked in front of her where a woman of about sixty years walked in the room where she rested with a full breakfast in her hands, toast, juice and coffee waiting for her as the woman put the breakfast beside her and smiled looking at her surprised face.

"Who are you?" Kaiser asked, getting away from the woman till her back hit the wall behind her.

"That's what I should ask you because I found you, unconscious in the back of my house." said the woman. "And while you tell me you can eat something, you need energy."

Kaiser sighed, she couldn't be angry at the woman who just saved her life so she decided to play along for now and took a sip of the coffee that tasted like glory in her mouth, then she took a bit on the toast and looked the funny but worried face that the woman was putting at seeing her eat.

"What's wrong?" asked Kaiser.

"Nothing... I'm only trying to understand why were you doing before I found you unconscious in the back of my house." said the woman.

_Nothing serious. I just fell from the sky when my best friend threw me off the hell train when he lost his mind..._

No, that definitely it was something that she couldn't tell the woman in from of her and right now was looking at her a little scared, as if she wasn't used to seeing people like her around here in wherever this place was. What made her ask herself again where the hell she was.

"What's this place?" asked Kaiser.

"Grimley." said the woman. "A little and religious town that no...is used to have strangers like you."

In fact, the last time someone came to this town looking like the woman she had in front her was her daughter Beth and in the end it was just for Mary to see her disappear again, this time with her best friend by her side without any evidence of their presence apart from her own memories.

_Grimley? Why it sounds familiar?_

"And now... Are you going to tell me who are you or should I just call the police?" asked the woman.

Kaiser wanted to laugh at the thought, sure she was a little weak to use her powers and disappear, but she didn't have any doubt that she could beat any human cop if they tried to hurt her, but for some reason, she didn't want to give this woman any more trouble and being the type of town she said it was she didn't have any doubt that she would have problems if they found out she was helping a stranger.

"My name is Kaiser and I had an accident." said Kaiser. "...That's all I remember."

_Who could say you're the most intelligent person of this world, my friend..._

"Kaiser?" "What kind of name is that?" asked the woman.

"Is only a name." said the woman. "And now I hope you can tell me yours, miss..."

"Mary Dennis." said the woman. "And that's all you need to know. I am going to bring you something to wear while you finish breakfast, you need to see a doctor and I can't bring you to one looking like that."

The woman disappeared before Kaiser could register it because she was trying to realize where she was or who took care of her while she was unconscious, the fact that the woman who nursed her was Bo's adopted mother.

For instinct, Kaiser touched her face only to learn that she wasn't wearing the fabric that covered her face and jumped out the bed nervously throwing the breakfast to the ground while Mary came back from the other room with a worried face.

"You're ok?" asked Mary.

"Yeah... I have... I have to go..." muttered Kaiser.

Mary looked at her as Kaiser tried to walk, but her knees gave out and the woman fell, making Mary knelt beside her and help her to go back to bed before she looked at her eyes with determination.

"You can't go in this state. You need a doctor." said Mary.

"I have to go, ok?" "Believe me, this is the best for you." said Kaiser.

"Do you have any problem?" "We can go to the church later if you want."

"Miss... Do I look the type of person who goes to the church?" asked Kaiser.

Mary looked at her and then shook her head before she cleaned all the breakfast that fell to the ground.

"You should... god, I've never met someone stubborn as my daughter." said Mary. "We are going to change your clothes, we are going to see a doctor and then, if you want, you can leave, ok?" "I didn't get into all this problem for nothing, little miss."

Kaiser sighed, wherever she wanted it or nor she knew she needed a doctor to heal completely because she didn't want that woman to know her true self, at least till she could give her a piece of her mind for her treatment to Bo in the past.

"Your daughter is like that?" asked Kaiser.

"I don't know. I don't see or talk to her anymore." said Mary giving her a sad look. "But stop talking and more doing."

Mary threw her the clothes and left the room, obviously angry with the questions about Bo but if Kaiser was something is stubborn and she wanted to find out the real reasons for this woman to be that cold and if she was what Bo always though she was... well, then she had a couple of words for her.

* * *

><p>The door of the cell opened for the second time that day making Trick look in front of him where the same figure that came before stepped into his prison again. He could look like a man, but he was more than that, his short white hair, his blood red eyes and his fangs combined with his pale skin made him a powerful monster that seemed a vampire even if he wasn't one.<p>

"Blood king, I have work for you." said the man. "I want you to investigate this."

He threw some files to the ground and the moved his hands to release Trick from his chains, leaving only the bracelet in his wrist and feet making him unable to use his powers.

"What's this?"

"Isn't it clear? Is blood." said the monster. "Two samples. In one of them, I want you to look for faes traces and in the other I want you to define if one fae is turning crazy. You have two hours to tell me something or your friend over there is going to be travelling to the other world."

"You won't get away with this..." growled Trick.

The man smiled and moved his hand, making Trick stand in the air as he felt the air leaving his body before the monster let him go and looked at him directly.

"You don't have a choice, blood king... the only sad thing in all this is that your human doctor is already dead." said the man. "I would have loved to destroy her personally."

And then he left while Trick closed his eyes and feel the air returning to his body as he took the samples without any other option that do what they wanted for Hale's and his wellbeing at the same time he begged for Dyson, Bo or somebody to find them before it was too late.

Meanwhile, out of the cells, a woman walked to where the man was putting a hand on his shoulder as he destroyed one of the masks that hang up on the cave with a cry and all the hate he could muster.

"Calm down..." said the woman.

"No...I need to kill her... I have to do it..." growled the man.

"She's already dead..." said the woman.

He got away from her looking at the destroyed mask while he started to think. Maybe she was right and he was paranoid, but he couldn't believe that her death was true after everything he knew she could do.

"No... she's not dead..." said the man with a smile. "She knows everything and she's able to survive till the worst this world has to offer."

The only questions unanswered that remained in his mind was who she survived to Taft's brutal attack and if the shadow who took her had something to do with all this.

**-Claiming Destiny-**

After telling him what happened in The Morrigan's office, Dyson called Bo trying to focus her on the investigation where he was, for a lack of a better word, stuck for now. He didn't have anything and the little evidence they got from the scene would take weeks to be processed simply because Lauren wasn't there to coordinate the fae and the humans in the compound.

But the succubus decided to ignore him so that's what he thought till he saw her walking into the Dal with a furious look that wasn't directed to him, but to the woman at his side.

"Bo, calm down..." he heard Kenzi said behind her.

"Bitch... how do you dare to do that!"

Dyson couldn't say he didn't see that coming, but he could do nothing to stop the punch that threw Tamsin off the chair while Kenzi grabbed Bo's arm and he decided to put himself between the two women trying to help the valkyrie.

"Calm down..." said Dyson.

"It's fine..." said Bo putting her arms in surrender. "It's fine... I needed to do this."

"Are you sure?" asked Kenzi beside her.

"Yes..." said the succubus looking at Tamsin. "I know that all this is wrong because of me, but you didn't have to tell her about our kiss."

A look of surprise passed between Dyson and Kenzi before the valkyrie got up from the ground and looked at the succubus with regret filling her eyes.

"I wanted to know if she was worth it." said Tamsin who then smiled. "And for your information, she gave me a hell of a slap."

"She hit you?" asked Bo surprised.

"A good slap." said Tamsin. "I think that was the moment I understood that it doesn't matter if she was human and you fae, she was in love with you and no one was going to take that from her."

Bo smiled despite the sadness beating in her heart while she touched her pendant and Kenzi passed a hand through her waist before she looked at the valkyrie and smiled at her in thanks.

"Humans 1, Faes 0." said the human.

"Absolutely." muttered Tamsin.

Dyson smiled, at least the atmosphere was more calm now so they work on their other problem about Trick and Hale disappearance that now was the principal matter to handle.

"Tamsin said that you went to Lauren's house searching for evidence about what happened to Trick and Hale, did you find something?" asked the wolf feeling it was a good moment to bring up the subject.

"Three gargoyles. One of them alive." said Bo showing the pendant to Dyson and Tamsin. "He gave me this present she left for me and told me a few strange things."

"What things?" asked Tamsin.

"Something like I was light and darkness and that the light wanted to protect me and that's why Lauren left this pendant." said Bo. "But I don't know what any of that means."

Dyson stood frozen before he passed a hand through his hair worried. What Bo was saying could be true and he only knew a group of person who could want something to do with a fae that came from both, dark and light. The only problem is that they didn't know if they could want her to kill her or to make her one of them.

"Dyson... you look sick." said Bo.

"Is..." said the wolf who turned to look at Tamsin. "Tamsin... Could they be the Una Mens?"

The mouth of the valkyrie fell to the ground as she realized she never thought in that possibility. She really believed that everything was part of the Wanderer's plan, but if he was here, why he couldn't get here and take Bo without using anyone as a bait? At the end, he could control her with her dark side... or that is what Tamsin believed.

Dyson felt something gripping his jacket and saw Bo, who clearly didn't understand anything while he and Tamsin shared with a look the true that now they believed it was the reason behind the kidnaping of Trick and Hale.

"Can you share with the rest?" asked the succubus.

"The Una Mens are our judges. They had more power that The Ash or The Morrigan and they are the one who decide what is a treat or not for our world." said the wolf. "Maybe they see you as a potential danger and decided to take part in this matter, after all, everything that happened here in the last few months has to do with you."

"Great... I am the principal problem again..." muttered Bo. "Fine, where do we find these guys?"

"I don't know..." said Dyson. "But maybe there's one person who can help us."

"Who?" asked Bo.

"Vex... but I'm not sure he will remember." said Tamsin. "The last time he saw them Vex said it was only one who, by the way, was killed thanks to the union of light and darkness when he tried to kill The Ash and The Morrigan and then we found out they were four more."

Bo heard them and she had to admit she was curious, she wanted to know more about what happened, but she had to put her priorities in order and the first one was to save her grandfather ad Hale from this Una Mens or whatever this bastards were so she turned to leave when she saw Kenzi thinking by her side. She was unusually quiet, making Bo touch her arm while Dyson and Tamsin looked at her when they felt the strange behavior of her best friend.

"You're ok?" asked Bo.

"Yeah..." said Kenzi. "Is only that... I can't stop thinking about something..."

"What's wrong?" asked Dyson passing his arm through her shoulders.

"You know someone called Kaiser?" asked Kenzi. "Because she... she gave the first note for Bo from Lauren and... I don't know, it feels weird."

"You saw Kaiser!" said a surprised Dyson.

Kenzi looked at him and saw the wolf using the bar to support himself. That Kaiser was a myth, something that just appeared as some kind of super hero but no one had seen her enough to identify her and now that he had Kenzi's confession he started wondering who this Kaiser person was and why she had some note wrote by Lauren.

_They knew each other?_

"One step at the time." said Tamsin sharing a look with Dyson. "First, we save Trick and Hale, then we see what the Una Mens want and then, we find Kaiser, ok?"

"Good and now let's go see Vex." said Bo. "I want to end this as soon as is possible."

Even if something was telling her that this was only the bottom of her new adventure that she wasn't sure she wanted to start.

**-Claiming Destiny-**

Kaiser had to give credit to this town. Grimley was calm, the people will always say "hi" with a smile, the kids ran laughing and played without fear and the had one of this ice-cream cars that she always loved when she was a kid.

Yes... Bo grew up in a good place, the typical place who everybody dreamed to live sometime.

"We are here."

She looked beside her where Mary enter into the doctor's office and looking at him, forcing Kaiser to do the same even if she didn't want to do it, not because she didn't want to follow the woman, but because she knew by now that she only had a concussion that will heal alone in a couple of days.

"Is just a concussion, she would be fine with some rest."

Kaiser smiled to herself while she thanked the doctor before they both left the office ten minutes after they arrived. Now she felt better and she could feel her power stronger inside her making her able to leave this place in any moment, but before, she wanted to talk about one important matter with the older woman.

"Mary, before you told me about your daughter..." started Kaiser.

"I don't want to talk about her." said the woman. "Besides, I don't know you."

"Sometimes it's better if you talk with a stranger." said Kaiser. "And besides, I will leave this place soon."

"I have nothing to say about her." said Mary. "Why the sudden interest?"

"Because I have the feeling that you need is someone to hear you..." said Kaiser.

And the tone she used to say that words were enough to make Mary look at the ground and breathe before she stopped walking in the park and looked at her with all the sadness she felt since the moment she left her daughter go.

"My daughter... she wasn't made for this life. My husband and I adopted her when she was a baby and it was great, she was amazing and so beautiful, but... but then, when she grew up she started to get more and more different, especially with sex." said Mary.

"How old was your daughter when she started to have sex?" asked Kaiser even if she already knew the answer.

"Eighteen... but that doesn't matter. Our community is strict about the sexual act and she made us feel ashamed when she flirted with the boys, especially with her boyfriend, Kyle Williams." said Mary. "We never liked that relationship and the day she told us crying that she slept with Kyle..."

"You blamed her." said Kaiser.

"I told her things that I didn't feel, but my family's honor was in line and I could let her get away with that." said Mary. "I told her she was adopted and then she left."

"You never saw her again?" asked Kaiser already knowing the answer again.

"She came back, but... I couldn't find the words to..." muttered Mary.

Kaiser crossed her arms and looked at her for some time. She was angry at the woman for the way she treated Bo in the past, as if the succubus was just a prostitute when all she was doing was a mix between her powers and the desire of every adolescent, but at the same time, she understood that if you always lived with some strict boundaries about sex it was hard to have an open mind.

"I'm sorry to hear that..." said Kaiser. "But I'm sure that your daughter still loves you and you're not as bad as you seem."

Mary smiled and was then when Kaiser felt it. It was an especial energy that she felt before and the same energy that she and Rainer were were trying to find from months.

"Is everything all right?" asked Mary.

"Yeah... Can I ask you something?" asked Kaiser.

"Sure... is not like you don't know my life already..." said Mary.

"Do you have something like a music box?" asked Kaiser. "Something with a butterfly, maybe?"

Mary walked to her home with without answering and Kaiser followed her arriving at the same time that the woman looked through her things and found, in some time, what she was searching and what Kaiser wanted to see.

It was a box... the same box that Kaiser had on the train.

"This is the only thing I got that seemed to what you asked..." said Mary. "It was Beth's and she had it even before we adopted her."

"This... this is..." muttered Kaiser.

In front of her, in Mary's hands, Kaiser found the same box that she had on the train, the evidence she was looking for to prove she and Bo were united not only because some random meeting in the light compound.

They meet thanks to destiny.

_Great... just great..._


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Kaiser: The Defender**

If capturing Vex was hard, finding him was nearly impossible, lucky for them Bruce and Tamsin had enough contacts to give them one right address and one of that contacts brought them to Vex hiding place... or that's what they thought.

"Thanks for the help, Pietra." said Bruce.

"A pleasure to help an old friend." said Pietra. "But remember, you have to be careful here."

"Why?" asked Kenzi looking around her.

"There's a rumor that some faes are looking for something here." said Pietra. "They seem to look for something related to Vex."

That got Bo's attention who till now was looking around the old building where Pietra send them to find Vex and end with him before they could go to save Trick and Hale from their abduction.

"What are you talking about?" asked the succubus.

"Some fae are under the impression that Kaiser and Vex are the same person or... had some relationship." said Pietra. "I think they're just idiots..."

"Yeah..." said Kenzi trying not to give any information. "It's better if you go before The Morrigan learn that you helped us."

Pietra agreed with her before she disappeared after saying goodbye to Bruce and Tamsin leaving them alone in the middle of the building so they could start to lead their own investigation.

"Could Kaiser be Vex?" asked Bruce confused.

"Well... Didn't you see the boobs under Kaiser's shirt? I don't think Vex can have those." said Kenzi.

Bruce looked at her before he got at the same thought and walked through the building with Dyson and Tamsin behind him while Bo looked at Kenzi and put a hand around her shoulder.

"This Kaiser..." muttered Bo. "Remember me to investigate her when we finish this."

"Sure... why?" asked Kenzi.

"She knows everything and she had something from Lauren." growled the succubus. "I want to know why."

The succubus walked away from Kenzi to their group of friends while the human looked at her and then followed the succubus with the curiosity in the back of her mind about why she had Lauren's note in her power.

Dyson took the first room feeling Vex's smell when he just put a foot into the place and he put all his wolf senses on alert, ready to attack till he saw the mesmer is sitting over some papers waiting for them like if he was waiting for some friends to come over his house for drinks.

"Friends!" shouted Vex.

"Cut the crap, Vex, this is no a friendly meeting." said Tamsin. "We want to know what do you know about the Una Mens."

"Who me?" asked the mesmer. "Why I have to know something about them?"

Tamsin went to grab him, but Bo beat her to it using her power to make the mesmer levitate to her and put him on the ground while she grabbed his shirt and put him on her eye line.

"Talk or die, Vex... now." said the succubus.

"What a hostility." said Vex, who trembled when Bo started to take his chi. "Fine... I tell you what I know..."

The succubus let him go and Vex breathed while he looked at the ground and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"They think I have something to do with Kaiser... I don't know what they want with her, but is important because they are trying to hunt her very hard." said Vex.

"Fine and why this is related to Trick's and Hale's kidnapping?" asked Kenzi.

"Trick and Hale were kidnapped?" asked Vex, who then came up with an idea. "Maybe they got them for something related to Kaiser, after all they don't have your human lover doctor to investigate now Bo, by the way, sorry for your loss..."

"Don't say her name, asshole." growled Bo. "Why they would need Trick and Hale?"

"Kaiser is a super fae hero that is pretty hard to hunt and capture and the Una Mens are our judges, is normal that they want to capture her because she had beaten some dark and light fae who were a little rude with their humans or that were doing something... bad?"

"We know she's like a super hero, the robin hood type and the Una Mens wouldn't like that." said Dyson.

"And giving the fact that she appeared just before Hale passed the Ash torch to, Trick, maybe they want to know if our friends know more about her that they let out..." reasoned Tamsin.

"Ok, enough. How I find the Una Mens." said Bo.

"You can't..." said a voice. "...they find you..."

Bo turned trying to find the person who owned that voice when, out of nowhere, five shadows appeared before them and attacked the group before they could do anything to stop them, leaving the building only with the murmur of the wind as the only thing that knew what just happened there.

* * *

><p>Mary looked at Kaiser as she touched the box opening it and the music flew through the air surprising the woman passed the look between the box and Kaiser amazed that this woman could open the box that didn't reacted for years even when she or her husband touched it...it only reacted with Kaiser and Beth.<p>

"Who is this possible?" asked Mary. "This box only reacted with my daughter and now... with you."

"I know your daughter, Mary." muttered Kaiser is caressing the box. "...We...we were... lovers at some point."

"What?"

The older woman couldn't believe what was happening, that blonde she saved was just telling her that she had a relationship with her daughter like if it was nothing, but if something stopped her from saying something she would regret later was the look of longing that woman couldn't hide.

And then she understood that despite her and her ideas this woman was in love with her little Beth.

"You still love her..."

Kaiser rolled her eyes with a smile, loving Bo was like breathing for her but if she learned something about their relationship, it was that they could never be together, even if the destiny wanted that to happen because she was never going to stop the fear that always surrounded her when Bo was with Dyson, Tamsin or any other fae and Bo will never be able to chose her. But the truth was the truth and the love she felt for the succubus was something she couldn't hide even if that was what she really was trying to do.

"Yes... I love her... but our history is buried." said Kaiser returning the butterfly box to Mary while she put her hands in front of the box to stop her.

"It's yours..." said the woman. "I don't like that type of relationship, you know it but..."

"But?"

"But you love her and I learned a long time ago that you can't fight against love... even if it's that type of love." muttered the woman.

Kaiser smiled as a thank to the woman for at least trying to understand her love while she brought the box closer to her chest. That's when she felt something trespassing her chest and she knelt on the ground trying to catch some air.

_Bo..._

The bond they must have formed through the box was making feel the same that Bo felt and right now she could sense how Bo was in some type of danger that was piercing her with need to protect the succubus.

"Kaiser... you're ok?" asked Mary.

"Yes... I have to go." muttered Kaiser. "Is important..."

"Beth?" asked Mary.

Kaiser looked at her and that's when Mary let got of her hand and smiled at her before she got the black fabric from her purse a put it on the blonde's face giving her the clear path to leave Grimley.

"Say hi for me." said the woman.

"I will..." muttered Kaiser.

And she was gone after that running through the forest outside Grimley with a smile from the woman who raised Bo since she was a little baby.

**-Claiming Destiny-**

_Click... click... click..._

Bo woke up with the little drops of the water falling beside her. She looked around her trying to focus a little her eyes to see that she was in a cave surrounded by her friends and with Vex in front of her who was already awake and was looking angry at something she couldn't see yet.

"What's wrong?" muttered Bo.

"Succubus... a pleasure to finally meet you... I'm sure your grandfather is happy too..." muttered a man.

Bo looked in front of her where the man just stopped. His muscled body, white hair and pale skin made her think that he was a vampire, but there was something about him, something dark that she couldn't define and he was looking at her as if she was the toy he always wanted.

"Bo!"

Trick's voice made her look at her side, seeing the cell where his grandfather was imprisoned trying to free himself while beside him, in another cell, Hale was looking at the man in front of her with all the hate he could muster.

"Bastard!"

"Oh... shut up, siren." said the man.

Bo growled, she hated when someone tried to hurt her friends and closed her eyes, trying to invoke her powers only to find that she couldn't use them... she was unable to call her succubus.

"Save the intent, you can't use your abilities." said the man. "Well, Trick?" "Do you have the result?"

"You didn't have enough using Hale as a bait!" shouted Trick. "I promise that when I get out of here..."

"You're too old to scare me, blood king." said the man. "Now, do you have the results or not?

Trick punched the cell bars before throwing his notes at the man's feet and spit on the ground, something he was used to do as he was the blood king and wanted to show his repugnancy over something or someone but his performance only made the man laugh while he looked at Trick.

"The first sample present some fae traces... but it has human traces too." said Trick with a growl-...whoever it is, he or she is and hybrid and your other samples come from a sick fae with the worst illness one of us can suffer."

"He's feeding of someone from his family." said the man.

"Yes and now that you have your answers, I want mine..." said Trick.

"You already know that I am a Una Men, what else do you want to know?" said the man.

"I want to know from who are those samples." said Trick.

"Oh... the sample of the sick fae comes from Massimo, a druid." said the man. "...and the hybrid..."

Suddenly, a shadow appeared in front of everyone kicking the Una Men who fell to the ground hard before the shadow moved to stand beside Bo with a big smile in her lips revealing her appearance.

"Kaiser!"

Kaiser looked at Kenzi before she turned to Bo feeling some of her old insecurity, but making her best effort to stay focused, she breathed and looked at the chained succubus beside her.

"Problems in succuland?" muttered Kaiser.

"Succuland?" asked Bo. "Who the hell are you?"

Kaiser smile before she touched her hair, making some unexpected trembling desire run down the succubus body before she felt that mysterious woman walk away from her.

"Idiot... All this problem for some faes and a human?" asked Kaiser amused.

"Well..." said the Una Men getting up from the ground. "So you are the famous Kaiser."

His voice made Kaiser doubt for a second before she let out a laugh, of course it had to be him so full of himself and his own appearance. Of course he didn't die when she believed he had.

"And you are one of the Una Men... Where are the rest, bully?"

"I don't need anyone to do this." said the man. "My brothers and sister are resting, they needed it, but I don't, I'm different, stronger."

"Don't make me laugh... what you are is a stupid who believes he's the king of the world." said Kaiser.

The Una Men growled at her words when they brought back memories about the time when he was weak and hated that anyone made him go back there again, less of all someone who was less that him.

Kaiser smiled, waiting for hi attack who just happened seconds after her words, she knew him too well and she knew his mistakes too well that it seemed wrong for him to be falling for the same time and time again.

"This temper is going to be your death someday." said Kaiser.

She got away from him and jumped over the Una Men before kicking his back, making him run into a rock between Trick's and Hale's cells while the people around them could just watch the fight in surprise.

"Kaiser..." called Kenzi signaling her arms. "Can you help here?"

Kaiser looked at her before running to her side and destroy the chains containing the human who ran to free the others while she took care of the Una Men that was recovering from the attack.

"You're good... Where did you learn that attack?" asked the Una Men.

"Oh... you know. I trained hard to kick ass like yours." said Kaiser.

"Interesting... is the same attack I taught my sister when we were young." he said with a smile.

Kaiser smiled too before he attacked her again and this time she just got away by throwing herself to the ground kicking his legs to make him fall to the ground again.

"Maybe your sister teach someone else." said Kaiser.

"Maybe...us, the Beattie were always too generous." said the man. "And Karen was no exception."

Bo opened her eyes when she understood that the surname Beattie and the name Karen were the ones that appeared in the file of wanted with Lauren's photograph and putting one and one she realized that this Una Men was Lauren's brother.

"Who is that possible?" asked Tamsin as surprised as the succubus was.

For a moment Kaiser looked at them before turning to the Una Men who smiled and jumped back from her looking directly at the succubus who seemed to be the most affected by the news they were learning now.

"Karen thought I died... that bitch though that killing me was the best way to protect your kind, but the Una Mens saw my true potential, besides your people just killed one of their brothers so they took me." said the Una Men.

"Lauren... Lauren killed you?" asked Bo nearly in a whisper.

"She created the bombs who killed eleven people between fae and humans because she trusted you." said Kaiser serious. "...kill you was the best thing she could do."

"Nobody forced her to create the bombs." said the Una Men.

"You were her brother." growled Kaiser. "She trusted you and you betrayed her, is the story of her life."

Bo, Kenzi, Dyson, Tamsin, Trick, Hale, and even Vex received that words like it was for them feeling the venom in Kaiser's voice who wasn't even trying to hide it from them while she tried to stay focus on the Una Men.

"Bad luck." said the Una Men. "Anyway, she's death in the only way she deserved, alone and like rubbish."

Kaiser was about to answer when she felt the ground trembling and turned to see Bo with her eyes turning blue and her dangerous aura flowing through her, making even Kaiser feel a little intimidated.

_She never ceases to surprise me..._

"The only thing that deserves a death like that is you." muttered Bo.

Her voice held a strange odd and her power was incredible, so strong that the Una Men had to use all his strength to stay on the ground surprised by the power of the succubus, but Kaiser knew that if they continued like this they could have worse problems and before everything got out of control she decided to do what nobody else was able to do and calling her inner powers she transported everyone except the Una Men to the only neutral place she knew, The Dal.

When they got there she breathed, finally doing her work and she turned to leave when she felt someone grabbing her arm and turned to stand face to face with the one and only Bo Dennis.

"Who are you and why do you know Lauren?" asked Bo close to her.

Kaiser smiled, ready to open the Pandora's box and show Bo Dennis what she did to the person she claimed to love.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Right In Your Face**

Kaiser got away from Bo's grasp and looked at her face before turning her look at the rest of the group. Everyone was expecting and anxious as if they wanted to know the truth about her and Kaiser was angry because they didn't have the right to know after everything they put her through.

"I know her since forever, she was my best friend." said Kaiser. "...My only friend."

"I don't believe you." said Bo.

"It's not a problem. I don't believe you either." said Kaiser.

"Don't talk to her like that." growled Dyson.

Kaiser looked at him with a rage that surprised Dyson, they didn't know each other and she hated him like if he was her worst enemy.

_It must be because her friendship with Lauren..._

"Stay out of this, dog." spat Kaiser. "Bo doesn't need someone like you to save her and it's time she learns the truth about her mistakes."

"What truth?" asked Bo. "You don't know anything about..."

"Your abandonment, Bo." said Kaiser. "She felt left out, she was scared because of Dyson and you made her be the least in your life, that's were the reasons for her leaving you."

With that simple words, she left the succubus without breath while Kaiser turned to leave the Dal only to be stopped again, this time by Kenzi who was looking at her angrily and ready for a fight to defend her best friend.

"That's bullshit, BoBo loves Lauren..." said Kenzi.

"Yeah, sure..." said Kaiser while she looked at the human. "You know... Lauren envied you, Kenzi. She admired you because you were able to stand in this world as a human, but you are nothing more than a scared child being protected by the big bad succubus."

Kenzi looked at her while Kaiser turned and, this time, leave the Dal finally letting some air out of her lungs as she focused on more important matters right now like going back to the train and see how Rainer was doing.

_Even if your heart is hurting right now... keep walking..._

That words Rainer told her in one of their talks echoed in her mind were the only thing she could hang on right now to do what she had to do without having her heart broken.

* * *

><p>Inside the Dal the people were in silent, looking between the succubus and the human who stood frozen in their places, facing the truth they weren't able to realize when Lauren was alive.<p>

For Kenzi, Kaiser's words were a surprise, she didn't have any idea that Lauren envied her and she wasn't sure if she believes it, but at the same time she couldn't get rid of the feeling that the woman's words were the truth. Kenzi was free in a world where Lauren was a slave and till now she didn't really realize the meaning of that situation.

"I need a drink..." muttered the human walking to the bar to purr herself some vodka.

She needed to forget the truth that she had all along in front of her and she never wanted to see, she needed to come to terms that she turned herself in what she always hated when she was on the street and was then when Kenzi truly realized that she became to Lauren what other people were for her when she was homeless.

She judged Lauren without knowing anything about her.

_Good work, Kenz..._

The human breathed and looked over her best friend, for Bo everything was worse because the succubus promise to take care of Lauren, do things together and they just threw everything away, all the fight, the longing... all was lost.

At first all was great even after her moment with Dyson, Lauren told her that she loved her and she answered the same and... dammit, it was the first time she said "I love you" to someone and everything was fine, even if they still had some problems along the way, but then... then the dawning happened and that's was the real moment of truth for her.

Bo distanced herself, she knew it for Kenzi who told her multiple times and even if she worked things out with her bestie, the things weren't that simple with Lauren, mostly because Kenzi didn't have someone else battling for her heart. But Lauren had and it was worse once Dyson stood on her back every moment.

She knew what she felt was real, she was in love with Lauren with dawning or without it, but she got confused during her test when she saw Lauren in Dyson and Dyson in Lauren and she just... it was too much.

_Fucking test!_

But even after that when they fought Taft, she knew what she felt and she was sure of wanting a life with Lauren and only Lauren but she never got the chance to tell her, she failed the woman she loved and then she... Lauren died thinking she hated her.

"Bo... it's ok." muttered Dyson beside her.

"No... nothing is ok..." said the succubus. "I have to get out of here..."

And without warning, she left, leaving behind her friends to get some air as she felt more and more guilty while she thought in her human doctor and the pain she caused her, a pain that was now breaking her own heart.

**-Claiming Destiny-**

Rainer sighed as he saw the worse meeting he could imagine for his daughter and Kaiser. The pain was still fresh and he couldn't wait for his warrior to forget about was his daughter did to her, but even in that moment he knew that Kaiser's words didn't come from the rage... they came from the pain.

The king could feel her pain like his own since he saved her from death, he could feel her guilt, her rage for not being good enough for his daughter, for not being able to give everything to her. She was choking in misery and he needed to save her from it soon.

That's why he decided to ask for help to help Bo and save Kaiser from their pain and he only knew one person who could do the job to teach them a lesson they needed.

"Father..." muttered Rainer.

"Son... why the honor?"

Rainer smiled seeing his father who was never polite to anyone but him and probably Kaiser sitting on his chair reading some old book that the king forget as he stood in front of the old man and looked at him, amazed that even after all this time he was still here, for him and to help him with his dark side.

"I need a favor... I want you to transport Kaiser and Bo to one of your universes." said Rainer.

"Oh please... that's a baby work..." muttered, his father.

"Is your power among others, father and I want you to show them the truth." said Rainer.

"The truth...sure." said his father. "What truth?"

"I want you to force them to work together and talk, you can do it, father." said Rainer. "Make them realize that they're better together than apart."

"You want me to play cupid again..." said his father. "...well...in moments like this I remember why you were the best king, always looking for others."

Rainer laughed before he saw his father waving him goodbye and disappeared as he left to accomplish his task.

"Grab the popcorn, son, this is going to be interesting." echoed his father in his mind.

"I will, father... thanks..."

"A father does what he has to do for his son." said his father again while his voice faded away. "And Krampus is not an exception."

Rainer smiled while he saw Kaiser and Bo disappeared and then bitted his tongue while he felt the darkness ripping him from inside, his animal form was crying, trying to free itself and destroy the good that was left in him.

_Forget about it, Pyrripus..._

He wasn't going to let that happen. Maybe he was done because of that beast, but he wasn't going to let his daughter and Kaiser pay for this sin that neither of them were to blame even if for that he had to pay with his own life.

* * *

><p>Kaiser didn't know where she was but she could feel the danger coming from every side while she turned to the left and saw Bo running to her, something that surreal as impossible because they weren't even close the last time she remembers.<p>

"Careful!"

Without thinking Kaiser took her arm throwing her at some free space between two rocks and that's when Kaiser could see the big ball of fire that was running right where they were and she missed thanks to Bo that grabbed her arm and pushed her to the wall putting her own body as a shield. Something that made Kaiser hot and surprised before she realized who was the person holding her and she threw her hands away rapidly.

"A thanks for saving my ass would be enough." muttered Bo.

"Thanks for throwing me against a rock." said Kaiser. "What are we doing here?"

"Do I look like I know?" asked Bo irritated. "One minute I'm outside the Dal and the next I'm here, in the middle of cave with some psychopath throwing me fireballs."

Kaiser looked at her crossing her arms while she was Bo looking around the place where they were now as she searched for a way out, but, like always, the answer wasn't just to fall in her foot and in that moment, she remembered how much she missed being near her.

_Forget about it, K... she's not yours and you are dead..._

"Who was the psychopath?" asked Kaiser is trying to focus on their actual problem.

"I don't know him and he was pretty strange, he said something about being a druid and make his mommy proud." said Bo. "Kind of pathetic."

"Massimo." said Kaiser. "That must be Massimo..."

"You know him?" asked Bo.

"Lauren told me about him. When she wasn't focused on you and your problems, she tried to continue her research." said Kaiser. "And that's the only druid I remember that she thought he was crazy."

"Of course Lauren will have the answer." said Bo looking at the ground. "...she always had the answers."

Kaiser looked at her and saw how part of the succubus energy left her making her feel some of her anger left when she saw that her death affected Bo more that she could tell in words.

"You loved her?" asked Kaiser before she could stop herself.

"Always." said Bo without thinking. "I always loved her and I love her now. I only was an idiot showing her...hell, I only say I loved her one time, can you believe it? That was the first time I said I loved someone."

That took her by surprise and made her smile, she didn't knew that the first time Bo said that words were for her and in some way, that made her think about what could have been if she knew. Kaiser was about to say something when suddenly, they heard a shout and saw Massimo running to them totally crazy and some fireball in his hands that surely was to attack them.

"Succubus, you got a chance to earn my trusting." said Kaiser gets ready. "We are going to kick his ass and then maybe I'll let you explain."

"Fine." said Bo.

From his safe spot Krampus smiled, it was too easy to see Kaiser's love for the succubus and how much the succubus longed for the doctor making him nearly laugh at their stupidity for not be honest with each other about their feelings.

_These young people..._

Kaiser breathed calming down her powers to surround her and Bo in a shield of darkness where the two fireballs exploded while Bo flew using her powers and looking at Massimo with a smile.

"Time for some feeding..." muttered Bo.

The druid looked at her scared before he started to glow just like Bo and Massimo started to feel how his energy got out of his body and into Bo with Kaiser's amazed look over them as the warrior waited for the succubus to end.

This was the third time she saw Bo being super-succubus and again Kaiser feel speechless.

When the succubus finished, she went down to the ground again while Massimo fell with a loud crack and Kaiser walked to him taking his pulse, he was weak, but he wasn't dead and that only showed who in control was Bo with her powers and how lucky this bastard was for that.

"Let's move before he recovers and try another stupidity like that." said the succubus. "You owe me a talk."

"No, honey." said Kaiser is walking beside Bo with a big smile in her face. "You... owe me a talk."

Bo looked at her before she threw her arms to the sky and started to follow her without knowing why she was trying to be civilized with that strange woman, and even more than that, she wanted to know why she was getting attracted to her attitude.

**-Claiming Destiny-**

Aife had very present the words she discussed with her daughter's friends and Trick before she left and that's why she was ready to find the truth and stop him if he was planning to use their daughter for his purposes.

She lost her husband already, if she lost Bo now...

She would never forgive Pyrripus for that and for the pain he caused in the past, Aife didn't remember all the time with him or before him, but she still had nightmares with Rainer's tortured look every time he hurt her.

_Go, Aife!_

_No!_

_Go!_

Her father took the matter in his hands and he locked Rainer in one last try to destroy the darkness, but the dark never lets her husband go and Pyrripus even got in some way to Bo destroy part of her life too.

"Fucking son of a bitch..."

Aife walked through the city looking for what she felt, a energy that made her remember someone she wanted to see, but she couldn't find anything so she went out the city where the energy started to surround her.

"Who are you!?" shouted Aife.

"Bad way to say "hi" to you father-in-law, Aife..."

Before she could do anything she found the last person Aife waited to see, a memory of the past that now she could relate to the energy she was feeling for hours and that brought her here.

"Krampus... how?" said Aife.

"Oh... let's just say that my son wants to show your daughter something important." said Krampus.

"Rainer?" asked Aife surprised. "Rainer is here?"

Krampus smiled at her and moved his hands to show her the shadow of Bo and another woman talking in the same place they were. A woman that seemed extremely familiar to her.

"You didn't really though that he was going to let her die, right?" asked Krampus in a whisper.

And then the older succubus, like if it was a revelation and remembering all she saw in Taft's laboratory, understood who was the person who hid behind the fabric in her face.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Music Box**

They walked for some time till Kaiser found a place clear enough for them to talk. Bo's sincerity and sadness affected her in a strange way only because she wasn't used to see this side of the succubus. But if Bo wanted her trust, this was the best moment to show how much.

"This is your moment, succubus." said Kaiser sitting on the rock. "now you can explain why you treated Lauren like if she was nothing."

"It wasn't..." started Bo, who then stopped and she crossed her arms. "...it was just like that... and I don't think anything I say can change that."

"Neither do I but you have the chance to say what you feel, Bo. Who knows, maybe Lauren can hear you from where she is." muttered Kaiser.

Bo looked at her and then breathed passing a hand through her hair, maybe she was right and Lauren could hear her, but even with that, the pain of not being able to tell her feelings to her in person will always haunt her.

"I was scared..." muttered Bo.

"What?" asked Kaiser.

"I was scared... when I talked to her and told me that she wasn't enough, I realized that it was the other way, that I was the one who wasn't enough." said Bo. "...that's why I focused so hard in the dawning, I though that if I went through it and controlled my powers, maybe I could give her the stability she deserved."

"Your a succubus, Bo, even if you controlled more your powers..." muttered Kaiser.

"I know! Every damn moment, even with Dyson or Tamsin she was on my mind and in my heart. I would give anything, Kaiser, anything to be normal and love her like she deserved to be loved, but at the same time...at the same if I was born normal I would never meet her." muttered Bo.

"She loved you even if you couldn't be totally faithful Bo, she knew what you were, dammit, she loved you for what you are but you left her behind for... Dyson..."

Bo closed her eyes, she knew that she left Lauren behind and she didn't had enough words to make her understand how sorry she was for that, but she couldn't understand why Lauren could be angry with her for Dyson when she maintained her promise.

"I don't know what I did with Dyson." muttered Bo sincerely.

"You nearly killed her to save him..." said Kaiser. "...she didn't wanted him to die but..."

"You don't understand.. .I didn't... I realized it was Dyson when we came back from the dawning, but while we were there he was her." said Bo desperately.

"What?" asked Kaiser confused.

"We still don't know what happened for sure, but we think that in my dawning, Dyson was Lauren. He was a doctor and he was adorable and she was a police who I had a relationship with that she ended for my benefit." said Bo. "...then, when we came back, I started to think if everything happened just because Dyson came into the dawning with me."

Kaiser stood there surprised, obviously she didn't knew any of this, but it was a strong possibility because the dawning could be just like that for a fae, something impredecible and life changing.

"Then...you really love Lauren..."

"Do I have to write it down for you?" asked Bo. "...of course I love her, I...love...her and don't think I can love anyone in the same way."

Kaiser smiled, this time she could feel the warmth in Bo's voice, she could see in her eyes that she had the same look that first time they saw each other, when she said those words to the succubus that she maintained till this day.

_"My god you're beautiful..."_

"Then I have good news for you...she had a box just like this..." muttered Kaiser.

Bo opened her eyes when she saw what Kaiser had in her hand, it was a music box, the same box she had when she was little and that remained with her during her childhood that she left behind when she ran from home.

"Where did you find that?" asked Bo taking the box from her hands. "Did you say that Lauren had one box like this?"

"Is a long history...let's just say that you adopted mother gave me a hand." said Kaiser. "...and for Lauren, she never found out about the box, but she had it and it's just like this one."

Bo smiled and opened the box to hear the sound of the music that always calmed her when she was a child, imagining that Lauren heard the music too made her happy and when she hugged the box closed to her, she felt the warm and good smell of the doctor with her even if she knew it was impossible.

Kaiser looked at her closely, feeling amazed in how Bo let herself go with her emotions, better if that emotions were filled with love and warmness that nearly got Kaiser to reveal her true identity, something she soon realized she couldn't do.

Not when they got all this problem with the darkness.

When Rainer saved her and brought her memories about her past life back, she remembered the friendship they shared, she even remembered the bond she formed with Rainer's daughter who wasn't even born at that time. Of course Aife was scared when she learned about her being her daughter's lover, Ysabeau wasn't born and she had a lot of prince charming already, but Rainer told his wife that it was good and that destiny chosen the best partner for her daughter.

_And think that everything went to hell because of a mission..._

But now she was here again with Ysabeu grow up as a beautiful woman and she had reincarnated and transformed into a warrior like in her past life, the dark king's warrior.

"Kaiser..."

She looked at Bo when suddenly she felt something inside her, a power that made her fall on her knees in pain as she hugged herself while Bo walked closer to her worried and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Kaiser?" "You're ok?" asked Bo.

She wanted to tell her something while she felt how the darkness was surrounding Rainer was now attacking her even in the distance she could feel Rainer trying to fight and giving the fact that he shared his powers with her, she was forced to fight the same darkness too because even if the darkness was in him, the punishment was for both of them.

"Kaiser?"

"Child...you're ok?"

"Ysabeau, get away from her..."

Bo couldn't do anything as she felt her mother pushing her away from Kaiser and look at the woman with surprise and fear, like if she was waiting for Kaiser to attack her, while on the other side, another man walked closer to Kaiser and hugged her with some worry in his face.

"Krampus..." muttered Kaiser. "What are you doing out of the house at this hour?"

"Dad let me come." said Krampus. "...and giving the fact that I'm his father...is about time I got to spend some time in this place."

Kaiser smiled and for a moment Bo saw Lauren's smile on her, something that surprised her till her mother put herself in front of her looking at Krampus with some curiosity.

"What is that?" asked Aife. "...she's surrounded by darkness."

"She shares some powers with Rainer and his punishment, but she has some powers on her own." explained Krampus who then looked at Kaiser. "...I think we need to go back home, if you're like this my son only can be worse."

Kaiser looked at Bo and again, the succubus had a deja vú of Lauren looking at her with those brown eyes that took her breath and made her lose herself in them.

"Old man..." muttered Aife. "...I want to go."

"This is not the moment, child...but soon you see him again..." said Krampus.

And before any of the succubus could do anything, Krampus moved his hand and the two of them disappeared while Bo and Aife were transported back to the Dal surrounded again by their friends who looked at them surprised.

"What the hell happened?" asked Bo.

Aife breathed, looked at her father and then sat on the chair closer to her taking Kenzi's vodka and drinking it in one sip while she looked at her daughter and felt it was the time to tell all the truth.

"The man who took Kaiser...he's your grandfather, Krampus." said Aife.

The room stayed silent while Aife thought in the question that she felt she already had the answer.

_Why Rainer wanted Kaiser?_

**-Claiming Destiny-**

The train was crying in fury, that's what Kaiser and Krampus could feel when they got back to the other side of the train making the old fae growl and look at the warrior.

"We may have a problem."

"We have many problems..." said Kaiser.

She got up helping Krampus as they ran through the wagons, she could see some of the spirits trembling, hiding and some others seemed to be acting strange, transformed...

"Oh, come on..."

They were fae, death souls that travelled through the world, she supposed, the darkness was brought to the train when Trick created it, the spirits possessed the immortality and apparently nobody knew how to beat them. Nobody except she and Rainer, of course.

"Kramp...grab your horns." said Kaiser.

"Show some respect, child." said the fae.

"Sorry, sir...can you grab something while I kick that souls into oblivion?" asked Kaiser.

Krampus buffed but got away before Kiser kicked him when she attacked one spirit and then grabbed another one by the arm using too much force that made her just hold only onto the arm while the rest of the body flew to the other side of the room at the same time before Krampus kicked some other spirits with his horns.

"Pretty good, old man." said Kaiser putting the spirit hand in front of him. "...give me five."

"Get away from me..." said Krampus.

Kaiser looked at him with a smile before she ran through the train fighting more spirits till they finally reached Rainer's room.

"Son!"

"Rainer!"

Getting in the room wasn't hard when the spirits finally started letting them go to get Rainer who was just a metres from them.

"You couldn't just make us appear in the room?"

"Of course...the problem is that I don't have a FFS.."

"GPS...goat..." growled Kaiser.

"Blondie...that you are here like a super hero don't give you the right to..."

"Rainer!"

Krampus stopped when she heard Kaiser's urgent voice and then he saw his son on the ground. Rainer's eyes were brilliant white and his body trembled without control while the darkness surrounded him completely.

"Fucking train..." muttered Krampus.

Since his dearest friend Trick created this train to try and stop the darkness in his son and locked him on it, every time the darkness wanted to take control of Rainer the train roared, trying to kill the king making it the reason why Krampus asked to be with his son in the first place.

He looked at Kaiser and breathed. She was Rainer's container, the only one who could stop him in this moment. His son gave her the power to do it after he rescued her and she did a great job in keeping his darkness in line.

In fact, since she was here the train had calmed down...till now.

"Chains!"

He watched Kaiser call her golden chains that surrounded the darkness and contained her while she gritted her teeth and pulled her weapons before she could finally take control and the darkness flew through the train till it disappeared leaving Rainer in the ground and making them able to walk up to him.

"Son..." muttered Krampus.

Rainer woke up looking first at Krampus and the at Kaiser who was smiling at him while she took the black fabric from her face, then she helped him to sit and made him focus in what happened around him.

"My head..." muttered Rainer.

"You nearly lose yourself, son...good we have your container right here." said Krampus. "...our friend is like the good vodka in the perfect night...or the fire when you want to make a fae extra crispy or..."

"I got the idea, father." said Rainer. "Thanks, K."

"A pleasure..." said Kaiser. "Anyway, we have to know why the darkness didn't come back to you and is flowing in the train like a shadow."

"Your love..." said Rainer. "Your love is alive again and the darkness can't stand it, that's why he can't be here..."

Krampus smiled and felt the train going back to normal or that's what he thought when, suddenly, he saw the hand of the spirit Kaiser left behind, appear like nothing jumping behind the warrior to attack her with a knife that made Kaiser surprised before falling into Rainer's arms.

"Kaiser?"

"Son of a bitch..."

The old fae destroyed the hand and then he got the knife out of Kaiser's back, growling in rage when he saw the venom covering the weapon, a mortal liquid that only one person could heal.

"Kaiser!"

"Rainer...is the venom of Toug Lang..." said Krampus. "...only Trick can fight this."

"No...dammit..." growled Rainer.

The train growled, throwing them to one side of the room making Rainer feel desperate and his darkness return forcing his father to take the matters in his own hands.

"Focus, we have to take Kaiser to Trick..."

"Go..." started Rainer.

"No..." said Krampus determined to go on with his plan. "This time, you go..."

And before Rainer could do anything, Krampus did a cut on his son's hand and mixed his blood with it to win some time against the darkness while he touched Rainer's shoulder, making him disappear with Kaiser in is arms as the old fae just smiled at them like this was their last goodbye.

* * *

><p>"My grandfather?" asked Bo unable to think further than that.<p>

"Is Krampus, the father of your father..." said Aife. "...a fae that can transport himself or somebody where he wants."

"He got out the train?" asked Trick.

"He wasn't locked." said Aife. "...the matter is that he knows who is our friend...Kaiser."

"I just meet my other grandfather..." muttered Bo in shock. "Why he took Kaiser with him?"

Aife was about to answer her when suddenly a light appeared in the Dal and the older succubus and Bo with all their group looked frozen when two shadows appeared in the ground, one of them in the arms of the other.

"Rainer..." muttered Aife.

Bo wasn't even able to think while all her attention was in the woman that the man had in his arms, she wore Kaiser's outfit, but for the first time she was able to look at her face without the fabric covering it and the surprise was nearly too much for her to take.

The person who everyone believed was death was right there, in front of them, unconscious and pale in another man's arms.

_Now I understand why the same looks, the rage...the pain._

It was her all the time and she couldn't realize it till she saw her face. Bo started to smile, feeling her heart beating again in her chest when, suddenly, she realized that someothing was wrong with her supposed death lover.

The man who was hugging her was putting a hand on her back and his hand was covered in blood and some black liquid.

"Help me!" "The darkness poisoned her!" shouted Rainer.

And then, all the questions disappeared from her mind.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The Human Warrior**

Everything happened so fast for Rainer when he felt Dyson pushing him against the wall while Trick used his blood to lock him in a prison and was Bo, who took Lauren in her arms like if she couldn't believe she was here for real.

He could care less if they imprisoned him, but right now his priority was Lauren and he didn't care about anyone else that wasn't her making his inner beast roar in rage for them being so focused on him.

"Don't look at me!" "Save her!"

Trick ignored him while Aife walked to Lauren and knelt beside her daughter who was trying in vain to wake the doctor while she stopped the blood coming out Lauren's injured back.

"Wait... that liquid..." said Aife.

"Is the Toug Lang venom..." muttered Rainer. "Trick, you are the only one who can help her."

Bo looked at his grandfather and Trick felt that his soul fell to the ground when he saw his granddaughter's eyes while she asked silently for him to save Lauren even if they didn't know if the venom was there or everything was a trap.

_I'm stupid..._

He walked to his granddaughter who was touching the doctor's face nervously and Trick knelt beside her, touching the injury and seeing as the black liquid seemed to be getting away from his blood.

"He's right... is the Toug Lang..." muttered Trick. "Hale, set the bed and Dyson, look for a blood bag in my office and then you and Kenzi prepare it to star a transfusion, ok?"

"Yes!" shouted the faes and the human.

"Tamsin, I need a feather of a valkyrie wing to cauterize the injury." said the blood king.

"Ok..." muttered the valkyrie.

Then he put a hand on Bo's shoulder and sighed, looking into the scared eyes of his granddaughter that he wanted to calm down with a little smile.

"She will be ok... but get ready because when she wakes up you will need to give her chi to help her to recover, ok?" said Trick.

"Whatever she needs..." muttered Bo looking again at Lauren. "You owe my the talk now, you know that, doc?"

Aife proceeded to look at her husband and he looked at her showing all the worry he was feeling right now for his warrior, for the woman that had done everything for him and that now was there, in arms of her partner making the older succubus look at Lauren again while a memory jumped on her mind.

**Memory...**

"_Aife, come with me... I want to you to meet someone..."_

_Aife smiled, taking her husband's hands who took her into their living room in laughs and kisses till he stopped to look in front of them and hug the young woman that stood there. She seemed to be as old as she was and had a beautiful blond hair and brown truthful eyes._

"_This is Laurel Delacour Ferris... remember I told you about her?" asked Rainer._

"_The famous friend of your childhood.." said Aife. _

"_Yes, she's like my sister." said Rainer. "...and from now on she's going to be my right hand."_

_Aife looked as the woman bowed in front of her and then look at her with a warmness that made the succubus smile and touch her shoulder to help her to stand again and they could see each other in the same eye line._

"_Rainer's friends are my friends." said Aife._

"_It will be my honor, queen..." said Laurel._

**End of the memory...**

Aife moved her head, confused. She didn't knew from where was that, but the memory brought her back some warm to her heart while she looked at Bo putting Lauren on the bed that Hale set up and Trick dropped his blood in the bag prepared by Dyson and Kenzi while the human injected the needle in the doctor's arms.

"I hope I'm doing this ok, doc..." muttered Kenzi.

"You're doing great." muttered Hale kissing her head.

Kenzi breathed while she saw Trick's blood went through the vial and into Lauren's body, she could see the doctor shaking a little as Trick put a wash on her forehead while Bo hugged Lauren a little closer to her as if she was trying to reassure the doctor she wasn't alone.

"It's working..." said Trick.

Aife heard the breath of relief of her husband while she saw him sitting on the ground, obviously he was happy to see Lauren was fine and safe, but she could sense that something was still bothering him making her understand there was something else going on for him right now.

"Rainer?" asked Aife.

"My father... he's trapped in the train... I have to save him." said Rainer.

Aife knew her husband before he turned into a monster and continued even after he changed and she knew that he and his father were pretty close because Krampus never abandoned him not even when Trick locked Rainer in the train and now he helped to free his son and he stayed back. He was truly an admirable old fae.

Trick turned and looked at Rainer, his eyes were determined, but they showed sadness and confusion too, things that Aife felt too, but was trying to not show them because even if she was seeing him weak now, she was hurt by his darkness too much that she nearly went crazy.

"You were never supposed to come back to this world." said Trick.

"My father made believe the darkness that his blood was mine and threw me with Lauren out of the train." said Rainer. "...look, Trick. I understand that you want me here locked, but keep Lauren safe and then bring me to Pyrripus Temple, ok? This way I can solve things without any more dangers."

"Who tells me you don't have Lauren under dark power?" asked Trick. "I'm saving her for Bo but if she is your puppet..."

"No fuck with me, Trick and ask them if Kaiser saved their asses more than one time or not." growled Rainer with rage.

Trick turned to the group and he could see that they didn't consider Kaiser as someone evil, sarcastic, yes, but no cruel. If she was evil she could have killed them the first time they saw her.

"Fine... Tamsin." said Trick.

"Here." said Tamsin giving him the feather.

The blood king took the feather in his hands and put it on Lauren's injury closing his eyes while he said some words that made the feather disappear and the injury heal while the blood did its work and cleaned the one corrupted by the venom.

"She's going to sleep for a little more time." said Trick. "You can stay with her and you, monster and me, are going to talk."

Rainer didn't move while Trick used his power to transport the cell where he was locked out of the room with Aife hot on his heels wanting to know the true story behind the friendship between Rainer and Lauren, why he saved her and why she was having those flashes.

Meanwhile, Bo touched Lauren's hair with care while she remembered how close she had been all the time, the things she told her, thinking it was another person and smiled knowing that her doctor finally knew everything her heart felt. Finally, she knew that for Bo, she was her love, her life.

"Bo..." muttered Lauren.

"It's ok..." muttered Bo. "I'm here."

Lauren seemed to smile and Bo close the gap between them kissing the doctor slowly while not too far from them, Kenzi hugged Hale and the siren smiled at her before kissing her cheek and look over the succubus and the doctor.

"Everything is going to be ok, Kenzi...We'll be ok..."

"I know that now, siren." said Kenzi touching his arms. "Never leave me."

"I promise." muttered him before he kissed her.

Dyson breathed, looking at Bo with Lauren, that's one of the things he loved about her, how she treated her lovers, she did it with him when they were together, but even then she never was like this, she never gave everything to anyone that wasn't Lauren.

"You're ok?" asked Tamsin.

"I don't know... I should but is going to take a little more time to get used to it." said Dyson.

The valkyrie passed a hand through his arm and smiled at him making Dyson remember that Tamsin wasn't the bitch he meet before, now she was a new woman who will find her memories but that for the moment was absolutely adorable.

"Well... I'm sure you will find someone." she said with a little smile.

And for the first time in a long time, Dyson felt himself smile when he saw a little chance of that being the truth, it was a crazy hope, but it could be real like any other thing that was happening in his life right now.

"Maybe..." muttered the wolf.

Only time will tell...

**-Claiming Destiny-**

Trick looked at Rainer, who seemed frozen in his spot and asked himself what happened to the king that so many years ago ruled the kingdom with good hands till the darkness took control of him and forced Trick to lock him on the train. Something that he only did because he needed to protect his people and only after he left his daughter to him without much but a look of guilt on his face.

_I made so many mistakes..._

"Lauren... talk us about her..."

To their surprise was Aife who broke the silence between the three. The woman looked at them tall and proud, but his father could see under her facade the same young woman that got pregnant of the demon while her father left her alone as he tried to come with a plan to save the world from its misery.

Her cries begging for help with Rainer took her owned by the darkness would always haunt Trick.

"She is Laurel... or her reincarnation." said Rainer. "Probably you don't remember her, my darkness took care of erasing any memory of her before you threw me into the train."

"Why only the memories about her?" asked Trick.

"Because he was the only one of us who was human and could reincarnate." said Rainer. "God... even I didn't remember her till I saw her fighting Taft."

Trick stopped himself crossing his arms on his chest, Laurel's name was familiar to him, but it could be because it was nearly the same as Lauren or something like that not because of what Rainer told him even if the truth was that he always felt a pulse towards Lauren.

"Maybe you are right..." said Aife. "In the bar, when you looked at her I had a memory... of the day you brought her."

"I remember that day, she was so nervous and I was finally happy to being able to bring my best friend into my world." said Rainer. "She was human, like now, you know? She was the older daughter of some humans friends of my mother and we were raised together despite she had some unusual like at that time, remember Aife?"

"She liked women." said Aife surprised at the new memory. "I remember that those kind of likes were punished with death at the time, but Laurel didn't even care."

"Of course she didn't care..." laughed Rainer. "And you didn't care either till she turned to be our daughter destiny..."

Aife looked at him and another memory assaulted her mind and made her remember the moment where Rainer explained her why Laurel didn't aged in the five years she spent with them.

**Memory...**

"_I don't really know how to tell you this..." muttered Rainer._

_She was nervous, Laurel was human, she could feel it and even if she knew for real she saw that the human never aged in the last five years, she didn't had any sign of being older and that could only mean that she was lying to them or that she had some problem._

"_Is dangerous?" said the succubus._

"_No... look, Aife, I wanted to tell you after this mission, but... well.. is for the baby were going to have." said Rainer._

"_Baby?" "What baby?" asked Aife surprised._

_Rainer smiled, one of his powers was seeing the future, he could see any future, but his and he saw Aife giving birth to a beautiful baby... a baby who would be named Ysabeau._

"_I saw it in my visions." said Rainer. "We will have a baby, I know it's ours because I saw you giving birth and she, even being a baby, has your eyes and your powers, from me she got the strength and she's going to be Laurel's destiny."_

"_That's why Laurel doesn't age?" asked Aife._

"_Yeah... she's waiting for our baby." muttered Rainer hugging his wife close to him. "She's her destiny just like you are mine."_

**End of the memory...**

"I remember, I was scared for you because that mission gave me chills, in fact, that was the mission where the darkness possessed you." said Aife.

Rainer bowed his head, everything went wrong in that mission and Laurel fought beside him like a great warrior, but at the end, because of him, she was killed trying to defend him, for believing in him.

"It seems that destiny has its ways." said Aife. "They're together now."

"Yes." said Rainer. "And you don't know how happy I am for that."

Aife saw his sincerity and tried to walk to him when Trick stopped her and looked at Rainer remembering one of his worst memories, the one that Rainer knew that could bring nightmares to the blood king forever.

"Father?" asked Aife.

"Rainer... I did it, ¿right?" asked Trick. "I killed her..."

Rainer looked at him while he remembered the pain, the sadness that even in his possessed state he felt when Laurel died and that now was rage that was ripping him apart while he fell to the ground closing his eyes in pain and surprise because this time the darkness wasn't controlling him...it was only making him feel pain.

"Yes..." growled Rainer. "You killed her... you killed Laurel..."

Trick looked his hands full of friends and enemies blood while he felt his own desperation taking him as Aife took his arm trying to get him out of the room stopping only to see her husbands trying to control his own enemy.

"Rainer..."

"I can't get out of the prison." said Rainer. "Go... I control it..."

Aife breathed and dragged her father out of the room feeling that the past punched them so hard as they remembered a better time for her, a punishment for Rainer and a conviction for Trick while she asked herself what it was for Lauren.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Your Destiny**

Lauren felt herself waking up while she opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was Bo's eyes and smile making her smile while she thought it was an illusion.

"I'm death and all my angels look like you..." muttered Lauren.

"In your dreams, doc." said Bo. "You're alive and in the arms of the only Bo you know."

Lauren tried to focus her eyes and look around, but Bo stopped her and put Lauren's head on her shoulder, closing her eyes as she kissed her blond hair surrounding Lauren in a warmness that she didn't feel in so long.

"You discovered me." said Lauren.

"You hid well." muttered Bo. "And I should smack your ass for the pain you put me through."

"Oh..."growled Lauren. "Don't say that, my cerebral cortex is not ready for your sexy words."

Bo laughed, hugging the doctor closer to her, she didn't even realize how much she missed her. The mere thought of going on without her was a torture from what she couldn't move on and now she had her here, she remembered every moment where she should have been, every second where she should have talked or did something to change the curse of this past weeks and she didn't do anything.

_And now life was giving me another chance..._

She wasn't going to let it go, this time she was going to do everything right, she will tell her every day she loved her and she was going to spend all the time she could with her, loving her like she deserved while the rest of the world waited.

"What are you thinking?" asked Lauren.

"In how close I was to really lose you." muttered Bo. "I thought I was going crazy without you..."

"You're a lucky woman... Rainer saved me before I died." said Lauren.

Bo kissed her cheek with reverence as she touched the evidences of Taft attack's on her with her fingers, one of Lauren's arms had a tiny white line caused by the paw of that son of a bitch that thanks god it was death and probably she had more scars but now she only wanted to focus on getting her back and make up for lost time. What didn't mean that she didn't want to know how she survived that terrific moment that she had seen on the video her mother brought to the elders.

"What's wrong?" asked Lauren again.

"I was thinking of..." muttered Bo, who then looked at her. "I don't think is the moment for that."

"Bo...we broke up because we didn't have any communication." said Lauren. "Tell me what's up in that mind."

"How did you survive?" asked Bo. "I mean... how he saved you..."

Lauren looked at her and then she closed the gap that separated them by kissing her. She thought in something light, something to stop Bo's shaking form but like always with them, the kiss turned into something passional when she moved herself to stand over the succubus and Bo moved her hands from her back till she could grab her ass to bring her closer and deepened the kiss feeling the heat break between them like a volcano till some coughs made them break the kiss and they returned to their original positions while they smiled and looked at their friends.

"Nothing personal but I want to know what happened, with the amount of blood that was at the compound... How did you survive?" said Kenzi.

"Hi, Kenzi..." muttered Lauren.

The human answered her salute with a hug that surprised Lauren even if she shouldn't be surprised, she had seen parts of a guilty Kenzi in their encounter in Taft's compound and now, with the way her human companion was hugging her, she was sure that something had changed the way Kenzi feel about her.

"Is a story... strange..." said Lauren. "But before I start it, how did I get here?"

"Oh... you came with a... Rainer? Trick locked him in a bloody prison and now is talking to him." said Dyson.

Lauren jumped from Bo's arms running to the back of the Dal at the same time Trick and Aife opened the door to get out and the warrior just passed them looking for Rainer, who was on the ground.

"Partner... I only left you alone for a minute..." muttered Lauren walking to him.

"I hate... not be... the center of attention..." said Rainer smiling.

Lauren smiled before she turned to Trick, right now she wasn't sure of what to think of him, she had memories of the past, but at this time it was different and if she was honest, she didn't what knew to do or say.

"Trick, let him go..." said Lauren.

"Are you crazy? The darkness..." said Trick.

"Trust me, I know how to contain him." said Lauren again.

Trick breathed, he didn't have to do what she said, but he owed her and finally, he decided to give her the opportunity to do what she wanted so he made Rainer's cell disappear while the king looked at his friend who smiled at him.

"It's not the dark, Lauren... I'm hollow." growled Rainer.

"What are you saying?" asked the doctor.

"I'm feeling hollow and this is the pain of feeling like that." said Rainer.

Lauren stood there a moment while Rainer braced himself and cried, the doctor needed a way to calm him down and just like that, the air muttered her the answer that made her smile while she closed her eyes.

"Chains!"

Bo looked in surprise how her doctor made appear two golden chains in her hands and ready for her while she saw in Lauren's face that self trust smile that made her trust everything Lauren did and made the succubus heart jump in desire.

"You like what you see, right?" smiled Kenzi.

"I like it very much." muttered the succubus.

Lauren moved her chains rapidly around her hitting the against the ground till the chains turned from gold to green and then, she threw them at Rainer, who was covered in them while he felt the pain leaving him.

"You can use your human abilities..." muttered Rainer. "Pretty cool."

"Sometimes you forget who I am, buddy." said Lauren. "Breath now."

Rainer did it and, slowly, his pain started to disappear while Lauren moved the chains walking to him to touch his arms and make that part of the chains turned into bracelets that appeared on his wrists.

"This will help with the pain..." said Lauren.

"I'm feeling better already, thanks." said Rainer.

Lauren smiled and got up, but then she saw that everybody stepped down when they saw Rainer getting up from the ground and she put a hand between them to reassure the group that the man that was in front of them wasn't dangerous, at least, not for them.

"Calm down...he saved me..."

Before she could finish what she wanted to say she felt someone hugging her and saw Aife with her arms around her nearly choking the warrior and making her look at Rainer who was smiling at them.

"She remembers you." said Rainer.

"Laurel...I never though..."

Lauren looked at Trick who looked at the ground making her understand that he got his memories about that time too, even that he was the one who killed her.

"Time out..." said Bo finding her voice for the first time. "What's happening here?"

"Oh, Bo this is...incredible..." said Aife.

Bo looked at her mother while she walked to her and took her hand, then she did the same with Lauren's and united them while she looked at them with a big smile on her lips that she wasn't able to hid.

"Bo... I want you to meet Lauren... your destiny..." muttered Aife.

And suddenly, all the Dal started to shake at the same time that Bo's music box who was in the table started to shake and turned into a butterfly who flew where everybody was and put itself in Lauren's finger while other butterfly appeared through the window to put itself in Bo's finger.

"May your souls be together forever..." said a voice full of warmness.

The destiny was sealed and the two were reunited again, the warrior and the princess, together again in front of their family and friends for all eternity.

**-Claiming Destiny-**

"Calm down..."

"No!" "She's here!" "I can feel her happiness!"

The Una Men looked at her brothers as they shared the same thought, saving him was a great choice but they feared that the human could turn crazy with the power they gave him and it seems that is what just happened.

"If she dies..."

"I don't care!" he shouted. "I have to kill her!"

"If she dies the succubus will turn crazy. She will kill us." said another of her brothers.

"I don't care!"

Before someone could do anything, the transformed human disappeared in front of them making them growl while they thought in a solution even if maybe it was better if that fight finally happened.

"What can we do?"

"Let's go with him and see how this plays out." said the Una Men.

The others looked at each other confused while her mind formed a new plan and her lips formed a smile, maybe, he could do the dirty job and kill the succubus destiny and then the succubus would kill him possessed by the darkness inside her and then, finally, she would be weak against them.

The Una Men disappeared into her room to get ready and laughed. They will do that and then they will take control of everything forming a new unity between the fae and making them the most powerful fae in the universe.

"Soon..." muttered the Una Men.

_Soon..._

* * *

><p>Krampus growled removing his finger out of his ear while he looked around, it was a great idea to mix his blood with Rainer's to make the darkness, doubt and making his son get out of this place even when he did it, he wasn't sure if it was a going to work or not, at the end, you never knew with Pyrripus.<p>

"I may be a goat but at that hell horse must have some ash on his eyes to not see my son's and Lauren's escape." smiled Krampus to himself.

Besides he could see the seal of the destiny was with them because the box disappeared from the table and if he was honest, he was happy that Lauren and Bo could be finally together like it should have been since the first time.

Ah... he still remembered who the boxes came into their lives...

**Flashback**

_Laurel had been on a mission for weeks and Aife was worried not only because Rainer sometimes showed more cruelty than ever, but because her no yet born daughter seemed to be agitated every time her mate wasn't beside her._

_Finally, she saw Laurel getting down from her horse and Krampus laughed when Aife ran to her to hug the warrior with the same care of always before Laurel bowed and kissed the queen stomach where her destiny relaxed._

"_Hello, my queen..." muttered Laurel against the belly of the woman._

_Aife smiled when the baby kick her stomach while she rubbed the big belly and Krampus watched them. He knew that the queen had a strong bond with the baby and she could feel the love that the warrior and the future princess already shared making the succubus see with warm look at the human when she got up and looked at her with her brilliant brown eyes._

"_I need to talk with your mother, Aife." said Laurel._

"_Is in her room, you want me to go with you?" asked Aife._

"_No.. rest... besides, is a surprise for Ysabeau."_

_Aife let her go when she felt another kick of her daughter who didn't seemed to like that her mate hid things from her._

"_You're not even born so stop being possessive..." said Aife. "...she's yours, little one, I can promise you that."_

_The baby relaxed while Krampus looked at Lauren, who was knocking Isabeau's doors before she entered into the room, forcing Krampus to use his powers to hear what was happening inside._

"_Isabeau... I have what you wanted..."_

"_Oh... let me see."_

_Krampus cursed while he tried to hear what was happening and closed his eyes, took a deep breath at the same time that in his mind appeared the images of what was happening in the room and smiled. He was old and with age, he became curious about the things that happened in his house, especially if had something to do with his granddaughter._

"_They're beautiful..." said Isabeau. "Why the butterflies?"_

"_Because is a symbol of freedom and Ysabeau will always be free." said Laurel._

"_Oh... Laurel that's...that's beautiful." muttered Isabeau._

_Laurel smiled and blushed, making Krampus smile. He knew it was strange for her having feelings for someone who wasn't even born yet, but when she told him about her dream the other night where she saw a beautiful dark haired woman with a smile able to melt her heart looking at her, he knew that this woman would be Ysabeau one day and then he started to feel the bond between them..._

_She was her destiny, simply as that._

"_Then... let's do something with them." said Isabeau._

_Krampus looked at Isabeau who watched the boxes and put her hands over them making them tremble as the paint of the butterflies got out the boxes and started to fly around them before they got on the contrary box and then Isabeau got her hands away from the boxes and looked at Laurel._

"_What have you done?" asked Laurel._

"_The day you finally be with Ysabeau you will know, but no fear, child, is something good." said Isabeau._

_Laurel smiled and took the two boxes in her arms before she said goodbye to Isabeau and left the room while Krampus stood looking at Isabeau who had a beautiful smile on her lips._

"_Good luck... warrior..." muttered Isabeau._

**End Flashback**

"She was a romantic..." muttered Krampus.

Then the train roared, making the old fae growl before on the walls of that damned place started to appear some golden words that moved through the windows making Krampus tremble in fear for what they could mean.

**Between the warrior and the king, one must die...**

The prophecy who could free the Pyrripus if they didn't do what it said and being the reason that could put a end to their happiness making Krampus, for the first time in his life, hate the fae, the ancestral rules and the prophecies that put them in that situation.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Father In Darkness**

Bo could see she was feeling in heaven, after years of fight, of not knowing who she was or what she was, she was here with her family and friends, with her powers under control and with her destiny, her one and only destiny. Her Lauren.

"You're happy?"

The succubus smiled, feeling the warm filling her body. After her mother's words, everyone decided to have a little party, except Rainer, who spent his time in Trick's office trying to find a way to help his father and that's was the only thing that worried her, the fact that she didn't knew anything about that man that only was a metres from her and her family, but the happiness that surrounded her at this moment was overwhelming that she wasn't able to think of nothing else.

She was Lauren's and Lauren was hers and everything was incredible.

"You doubt it?" muttered the succubus while Lauren put her hands on her hips.

"No..." said Lauren kissing her neck as they both closed their eyes.

"This is so..." said Bo with a smile while she opened her eyes to look through the Dal. "I don't know, if feels so right to be like this, like if I always waited for you."

"You always waited for me as I did for you." said Lauren kissing her shoulder.

Bo looked at the doctor seeing the sincerity in her eyes before Lauren took her hands and kissed them. The warrior felt it was the moment to tell her the truth that she didn't know yet, the last secret between them.

"The reason why Rainer saved me is because he knew me from before, Bo, he knew me since in my past life..." explained Lauren. "...so long ago. We were raised together and became best friends, he was a fae and I was a human but at that time we didn't have the rules that existed now."

"Your past life?" asked Bo surprised. "I think is better if we sit."

"Yes..." muttered Lauren knowing the real reason why her lover must sit now. "When Rainer became the king of the fae, he got me out of my house and brought me to the fae world where I became his right hand."

The succubus couldn't deny her surprise, but now more than ever she felt gratitude with that Rainer for saving Lauren when she was stupid enough to not try, without him, Bo knew that Lauren would be dead by now and she just learned that he always was there for Lauren making Bo look at him with other eyes.

"So... you have the best contacts among the fae, right?" said Bo smiling. "Who could say that seeing your past."

"That's what I though when we meet." laughed Lauren. "Look, when he saved me, I didn't knew all this, but then he restores my memories and... I remembered everything. I was a human from a troubled human family in a world where fae and humans worked together. After he brought me to his house, I meet his wife and reconnect with his family and..."

"And?" asked Bo curious.

And I found my home." said Lauren with a teary smile. "Bo, with you and your family."

The doctor's words took the succubus by surprise, leaving the two women in silence while deep inside in Bo's heart, she started to remember feelings from long time ago and suddenly, she started to tremble.

"Lauren..." said Bo with tears in her eyes.

"Aife, your mother, she was Rainer's wife... there I meet again with Krampus, your grandfather and meet Isabeau, your grandmother." said Lauren. "I meet Trick too, the great blood king."

"Oh my god... you mean that..." whispered Bo.

"Yes, my love... Rainer is your father." said Lauren. "... he was the one who brought me to you the first time and he did the same this time too."

Bo got up from the couch, running to where Rainer was while she felt like the room was too far away and making that everyone stopped their party looking at her and Lauren who was hot in her heels with a look of worry in her features.

Rainer sighed, he was looking through every book of Trick's office and found nothing making him think that his father will be forever locked in that horrible place when he was the one who should be there, not him. He was the monster, he was the one transformed into something evil and he did the nasty things that nearly destroyed his family.

The door suddenly opened making Rainer look in front of him when he saw Bo coming in with her eyes full of tears and Lauren close behind her who seemed worried and relief at the same time giving him a clear picture of the why of this visit.

Bo knew the truth... the truth, no one wanted to tell her.

"Bo..."

"You're my father." said the succubus. "You're the dark king."

Behind her, her friends stood there surprised while Aife and Trick looked away like if the truth just punched them in the face.

"Is true..." said Rainer.

"Why?" asked Bo. "Why did you save Lauren if you're evil?" "Why all this pain to my mother?" "Why are you here now like this?"

Rainer felt the urge to cry seeing his daughter in this state, scared but determined to face him if he was truly evil. He didn't had any doubt that Trick and Aife told her his worst years and he didn't blame them, at the end he really turned into a demon.

But at this moment where he could see that his daughter believed that he was a monster... he couldn't describe how much it hurt that knowledge.

He saw Lauren hugging Bo with all her love and smiled, his warrior had always that calming effect and he truly saw her as the perfect match for his daughter making for him his own end more definitive.

He would never use Lauren to carry his final punishment.

"Long time ago, Lauren and me went on a mission. It was the last one for me because I wanted to be more with your mother and enjoy life a little, something that always was hard for me because my duties as a king and a warrior." said Rainer. "... we went to a cave in the desert where we were informed of being under some type of dark influence."

"I remember that..." said Aife. "I asked you to stay with me, but you say that was going to be the last time you left me alone and then, you left."

"Yeah... and that was my mistake." said Rainer.

**Flashback**

_The arrived in the desert before the night fell over them just like he wanted. The truth is that he didn't like leaving Aife angry with him, but if something was causing problems in is kingdom, he had to go and see what it was. That's what kings did, right?_

"_She will be fine..." said Laurel sitting beside him._

"_She was angry, she never send her mother if she isn't truly angry and this time..." said Rainer._

"_Is normal, Rainer. She's worried, but I think we can do this and be back before she realized we were gone." said Laurel. "This doesn't look too bad."_

_Rainer agreed, the truth is that what his soldiers told him was worse than what they were seeing because they though in getting inside the cave tomorrow morning and they didn't feel anything dangerous around it._

"_What about you?" "You're not worried?" asked Rainer. "If something happens to me, you don't get your destiny."_

"_That's why I'm here, idiot." said Laurel smiling. "My future depends on you and Aife and even if you know that I love you, if something happens to you and I don't get your daughter, I will go to hell and kick your ass."_

_Rainer laughed, knowing that his vision made Laurel more relaxed, much more welcomed into his family, especially by Isabeau who was already planning his daughter and Laurel's wedding among other things._

"_I happy to know is you." said Rainer. "I know she will be ok with you by her side."_

"_Your the first man I know is happy because his best friend is destined to be with his daughter." said Laurel. "...but some part of me knew about it because nobody accepted me like you and your family did."_

_Rainer smiled while he took a sip of his drink, they were happy, they had everything and when Ysabeau formed part of their world, they'll be together forever. That was destiny._

_After talking some more time with Laurel, the two of them fell sleep beside the fire till morning when one of their soldiers woke them up to get ready to go into the cave, where they entered some time after in alert and looking around them._

"_I don't feel anything." said Rainer. "But don't let your guard down."_

_Laurel moved her sword carefully while she walked beside Rainer, that place was too calm, more calm that they expected and her instincts, even if they were different to the one the fae possessed, were more alert that ever._

_Something was happening here..._

"_Nothing is..."_

_Suddenly the voice of the soldier stopped, making Laurel turning to be punched by a strong energy that pushed her away from Rainer while he knelt on the ground. The warrior fell to the ground and growled before she used her sword to get up and saw what was happening in front of her._

"_Rainer!"_

_The king was surrounded by a dark twister that had the form of a mouth, one of its eyes turned to look at her when she shouted and glowed, making Laurel fell to the ground again while she felt a piercing pain under her skin._

"_No!"_

_Rainer fought with his sword cutting the twister to distract it from Lauren and then, the darkness turned to him and got into his body without nobody being able to do nothing. The king cried and fell to the ground before Laurel got to him crawling._

"_King?" "Laurel?" asked one of the soldiers._

"_He's alive... let's go back..." muttered Laurel after she checked his pulse._

"_Lau..."_

"_Breathe... everything is going to be fine..." said Laurel._

_And then, everything went black..._

**End of the flashback**

"We thought it was weird, but we never realized that the darkness possessed me." said Rainer. "Pyrripus, the horse from hell, possessed me from inside and he turned me into a... monster."

"The darkness took control of Rainer slowly to not alert him." said Lauren. "We all realized it too late."

"But you were the only one who tried to help me." said Rainer, who then looked at Trick and Aife. "At that time while he possessed me, Aife got pregnant with you, Ysabeau and that's why some of the darkness is in you too."

Bo breathed, it was hard for her hearing all this, but now she could understand better who everything happened and even the weird control the darkness had in her and she felt much closer to her father knowing that he tried to fight this overwhelming power too. But at the end he lose and that made her think if she was bound to lose her own fight too.

"What happened... apart from the fact that you couldn't.." said Bo.

"I couldn't control it." said Rainer with obvious pain. "I became someone horrible, I started to hit your mother, to kill my people, to treat everyone like they were nothing and they, as it was logic, started to fear me."

"Laurel was the only one alert." said Aife in a whisper. "She always said that you weren't you and that we could save you. It was the only one who believed in you after everything you did and that make us think that maybe she was possessed too..."

"What happened then?" asked Bo turning to face Lauren, who was looking at the ground. "What happened to you?"

"The blood king decided to kill me." said Lauren. "I was burned alive in the center of the town as a call for anyone taking part on Rainer's side."

Bo felt sick when she finally remembered her own feelings, even if she wasn't born yet she could feel the pain and the anger of losing her mate in her own family hands. Bo wasn't even aware that her eyes turned blue when she looked at her grandfather to give her a good explanation.

"You killed her..." said Bo.

"We didn't see any other option at that moment... the people were scared of Rainer and I...I didn't knew what to do...your grandmother begged me not to do it but I ignored her." said Trick looking at the ground. "That was the first mistakes I made."

Aife breathed, giving him all the reason. Her mother begged for Laurel's life, but he denied her pleas shouting that the warrior was possessed by something dark, like Rainer and then she remembered the sadness, the tears when she saw Laurel burn in the flames, the look the warrior gave her, pained but decided.

"When I learned about Laurel's death, I went crazy." confessed Rainer. "My best friend who stood by me even when nobody else did was death and that's when I started a war that only left blood after me."

"And we know the rest of the story." said Tamsin. "Incredible..."

Rainer looked at the ground, ashamed. Everything was his fault, but even if he admitted that he was still angry with Trick for letting everything get out of hand, for letting his daughter in his diabolic hands when he knew was going to happen to her.

"I know that nothing could repay the pain I caused you, Aife. " said Rainer in a whisper. "But I'm sorry... so sorry for that. I loved you then and... and I love you now, even with everything that happen and all I destroyed."

Aife looked at the ground. It was impossible be with him again right now, but at this moment, looking him at his weakest, she nearly remembered the man she fell in love with and for the first time after all their pain, she wanted to smile for real. Meanwhile, Lauren hugged Bo while the succubus trembled, trying to get away from her, but Lauren wasn't having any of it, pulling her closer to let the succubus know that everything that happened was in the past and it couldn't come between them.

"I love you, Bo. Nothing and nobody is going to change that." said Lauren. "No in the past, no in this life. We're together, baby and that's all matters to me."

Bo looked at her with tears in her eyes before she kissed the warrior pouring all her emotions into the kiss as she was unable to find the words to tell her. The pain, the sadness and the love she felt for Lauren overwhelmed her, crushing her body till she couldn't do anything but desire her with all her heart. She loved her, it was easy as that and nothing could break that bond.

Nothing.

"Sister!" Come to play!"

The voice Lauren recognized too well and tormented her too much, took form when he appeared in from of them pulling her away from Bo by surprise while he grabbed her by her black shirt and threw her through the window to the street.

"It's time to end this, sister..."

Lauren growled, starting to get tired of that idiot that always was trying to mess with her life and even if she did it once, life seemed to want to give her a second chance to send him to hell for good and she wasn't going to let it go.

"Fine, asshole... get ready." growled Lauren.

"Lauren!"

The warrior turned to look at Bo when, suddenly, she was surprised when she saw the rest of the Una Mens surrounding them and turned to look at her brother who smiled at his friends to let them know that he was ready.

"If they touch one single hair of them... I will kill them all." said Lauren.

"Relax, sister. They're only here to make sure we're not... disturbed." said her brother.

Lauren breathed, she had a lot of problems she needed to solve and this was going to be the first of them so she smiled, looked at her brother and with one movement of her hands, she called her golden chains getting ready for the first of the many battle she had ahead for her.

"Time to die!" shouted his brother running to attack her.

"After you, idiot..." muttered Lauren.

The human warrior smiled, then knowing that whatever happened here, now she had more motives than ever to get over anything they throw at her, for her destiny, her family and her friends.

_Let's do this...Laurel..._


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Prophecy**

The darkness was close, she could feel it in the air, in the things surrounding them y especially in the way her faes were acting. They seemed crazy, their control over themselves was lost and Bruce seemed to be the only one who still was himself only because he had some good in him.

"Get me out of here!"

Bruce grabbed her and started to run, knocking some of her faes without thinking to much about them while they killed each other and laughed with brilliant eyes and dark aura surrounding them. They seemed sons of the demon.

"Mistress, where are we going?" asked Bruce.

"To the library. I have to check something." said Evony.

Bruce made a sound that she could define as a sound of disgust and even if she understood how he was feeling, she needed to get into the dark library, she needed to know if what she thought was real. If the Pyrripus was trying to get out from his prison.

"At your left!"

Before they could realize was what attacking them, the blow was blocked while Bruce turned to see Vex jumping over some bodies to get to them.

"That was close..." said the mesmer.

"What the hell are you doing here?" asked Evony clearly angry with him.

"Saving your ass and bring some information in exchange of protection." said Vex.

"I don't know if you realized this, idiot, but we're not the best to offer protection right now." said Bruce.

Vex agreed, making other fae stop his attack on them and then controlling him to make the fae attack another of their crazy enemies while he ran with Bruce and Evony to find some safe place to get away from them madness.

"I know it, but maybe we have a chance to get alive out of this together." said Vex.

"Talk about the information." said Evony.

"I heard that the dark king is in the Dal and the place where he was imprisoned is trying to reclaim him, it seems that is a train and it got controlled by Pyrripus." said Vex. "If he get's the king again, the king sacrifice himself closing the temple or the train gets destroyed with Pyrripus essence on it, this will end for good."

_Great, just what I thought..._

"Ok, then we know where we have to go." said Bruce.

"To the Dal." said Evony.

And they better get there soon before it was too late for everybody.

* * *

><p>The Una Mens never saw brother and sister in battle, but they knew their past of their brother pretty well and even with that, they were surprised for how well he and his sister knew about the combat techniques and how to use it against each other making them harder and harder to follow them.<p>

For the rest with an exception of Rainer, Trick and Tamsin, was something impossible to see or follow the battle, making Bo scared not because she feared that Lauren couldn't do this alone but because she wanted to be there, fighting beside her.

"Your friend is not going to win this." said Rainer.

"Don't celebrate too soon, dark king." said the Una Men.

In that moment Lauren's body crashed to the ground hard while her brother threw her energy balls that she dodged rolling through the ground before using her hand to get up and claiming her chain with the other hand attacking her brother with it and making him fall to the ground away from her.

"I taught her that." said a proud Rainer.

Then, Lauren jumped in the air to put herself in two feet and smiled, passing her hand through her lip getting rid of the little line of blood that ran from it before she used her chains to grab her brother and getting him closer to her.

"This is over, Charles." said Lauren. "You are over."

"I'm going to kill you!" shouted Charles. "You ruined my life for this monster!"

Lauren closed her eyes and with a strong pull she made her brother look at her as he looked at her with feelings mixed between fear and disgust, something that didn't disturbed her while she let the rage calm down and looked at him.

"Watch your mouth with my friends, family and the woman I love, Charles..." growled Lauren. "I won't tell you twice."

"Is what they are." growled Charles. "Nothing can beat me and I always going to be chasing you... always..."

The doctor breathed before she started to think in a solution for this problems, looking at him she knew she couldn't get him near them again, but at the same time, seeing him at her hands like he was some scared puppy made something inside her move. At the end this was her brother and she never killed anybody in cold blood.

That's because when the answer appeared in her mind, she smiled and turned to look at the actual Ash for an answer.

"Trick...Force Under prison is still being used?" asked the doctor.

"Yes...it should..." said the blood king. "Why?"

Lauren turned to her brother and smiled before she disappeared with him and a moment after appeared again without him making the Una Mens surround her before someone could move.

"What have you done?" asked the Una Men.

"I left him in a prison with enough material to keep him away for good besides, he was turning crazy and there they could help him." said Lauren. "I can't believe you had a killer under your protection."

The only woman in the group approached Lauren and took her hand while the doctor looked at her, she knew that the woman was only sensing her power, but even if she knew what was happening, she stayed in alert. At the end, the Una Mens weren't knew for their good manners.

"You have some strength of the dark king inside you." commented the woman.

"Yes...I nearly died and he saved me giving me some of his power." said Lauren.

The Una Men the looked at Rainer, who put himself in front of Aife and beside Bo ready to protect them if it was needed when, suddenly, he and Lauren felt the energy they both recognized too well.

"To the ground!"

Rainer pushed everyone he could to the ground while Lauren did the same with the rest and the fire impacted on the Una Mens who started to cry without control and exploded as Lauren and the others looked at them in horror.

"What the hell is happening!?" shouted Kenzi trying to get to Bo.

"Stay where you are, Kenzi." said Lauren.

Lauren looked at Rainer, who was looking back at her knowing what this fireballs meant and what was about to happen.

"Rainer..." said Lauren.

And then he punched her with all his strength, making her fall to the ground unconscious before someone could do nothing to stop him but the big surprise for them was when they tried to help Lauren and Rainer stopped them giving his best friend a sad look.

"What are you doing, dad?" asked Bo.

"I'm saving her..." said Rainer. "It's time to talk about a prophecy."

And without saying nothing else, Rainer walked to Lauren's body and pick her up to walk inside the Dal again while he felt the time of the end near.

**-Claiming Destiny-**

Krampus jumped away from a attack and looked at his enemy, in the last hours the train turned crazy throwing fireballs outside and inside it but that wasn't the worst. The spirits in the train were acting like zombies.

"Kids...this isn't the time for this..."

"Die!"

The old fae got away from another attack and he used his paws to destroy the enemy again, like he had been doing all day and even if he was accustomed to this kind of fight, he was too old to do this job who looked better on Rainer or Lauren.

_Rainer and Lauren..._

Friends, partners in the war, the father and the destiny of the same woman and the white queen and the black king of this chess table where one of them must fall not only to save the other, but to save the world, because whatever happened today, this had to end.

Krampus closed his eyes calling his staff to attack one of his enemies who tried to kill him while he took a glimpse over the letter that glowed stronger in the windows of the train. The words that say that one of them was going to die and one of them was going to lose.

"My granddaughter..."

Krampus sighed, knowing that Bo was going to suffer losing her father or losing her love, but maybe, if Rainer was the one to die, his little girl could get over it better than losing Lauren, who was her only true love.

She could feed from other fae, yes, but losing Lauren meant that she was never going to love fully anyone else and that was a cruelty to a woman like Bo.

"_Is not the same cruelty, let your son die for something he couldn't control?"_

He didn't know about it, he couldn't understand how he could resign himself to lose his son forever or making him life in this place for the rest of his eternity controlling a beast he wasn't able to control fully and without the possibility of giving peace to his soul, but he knew what Rainer would chose and he wanted to end this as much as everybody.

"Whatever it is... I better get ready..." muttered Krampus.

He will stay here, waiting and praying for some miracle so they could get out of this safe without having to sacrifice his reason to live or the only person who gave everything to help them in the past and in this very moment even if he knew that for one of them, time was already running out.

* * *

><p>"Everything that is happening now is part of a prophecy a punishment that meant that me or Lauren had to die." said Rainer looking at the people around him.<p>

The air in the room changed from the desire to kill him to the confused and worried looks the group shared, but nobody needed to be a genius to know who they wanted to save from death.

"How Lauren can be part of this?" asked Aife confused.

"Is... is my fault." said Rainer. "When I saved her and I gave her part of my energy without thinking and somehow she got tangled with me in that prophecy that formed the same day we bonded and there's no way to escape from it till one of us is dies closing the portal in the temple or in the train."

"Why two places?" asked Tamsin. "Why not only the temple?"

"Because the temple is where Pyrripus is supposed to appear when he comes back to life, but the train became part of all this thanks to my father and the confusion he created mixing our blood and making Pyrripus stay there. Besides, the train, feed from dark energy and that was the place where I saved Lauren."

"And your father is there." said Trick. "That must be the reason why you don't want to destroy the train, to give him a chance."

"Yeah..." said Rainer.

He turned his eyes, seeing Kenzi put a hand in Lauren's arm, her own way to protect the warrior with her siren by her side. Hale committed many errors in the past, but in this moment, looking how he stood beside Kenzi, Rainer could see that the siren was going to do everything to protect Lauren. The he saw the clear signs of protection on Dyson and Tamsin. They all knew the differences between them, but it seemed that at the time that Lauren was gone and their finally acceptance of Bo's love for Lauren made them change their way of seeing the Lauren and now they were ready to protect them. Trick was on their side, ready to mend his fails and Aife had her own agenda, protecting her daughter from te pain of losing her true love like it happened to her.

But nothing could prepare him when he saw the stronger side of Bo and her protection, she had her arms around Lauren and she was looking at him with some guilt in her eyes that made him smile. She didn't had any doubt to let him go, but that doesn't mean that she had to like it.

"She won't be the one sacrificing herself, I can assure you that." said Rainer. "But I need to get to the temple as soon as I can and close the portal."

"Is not enough if you just go back to the train again?" asked Aife insecure.

Rainer looked at her with a smile when he realized that she didn't wanted for him to die, but he was determined to end all this hell, besides, if he died in the temple his father could have a chance to live a normal life and that everything will be fine.

And that was all he needed to go on with his decision.

"No... me staying alive in the train would mean stop him but no destroy him..." said Rainer. "Is best if we just end with all this for once and all but first...we need to resolve something else."

He pointed at Lauren, who was still unconscious in Bo's arms and smiled, he was sure she could stop him if she woke up before he did what he wanted to do and he didn't wanted that to happen.

"We have to make sure she doesn't try to stop me because is she try she could be the one ending up dead." said Rainer.

"No...that can't happen." said Bo hugging Lauren closer to her body.

"Then we can lock her in one of my prisons." said Trick.

Rainer agreed, that was the best option and this way they could do what it needed to be done without problems.

"She's not going to like it." said Dyson.

"She's going to kick your asses." laughed Rainer.

Tamsin looked at him, remembering the way of punching Lauren had and she moved her head trying to forget. She didn't wanted to see that side of Lauren again, even if she understood that she could do the same if Acacia was in danger. Besides, she was getting used to the Lauren way of looking at her and her way to talk so perfectly and she had to admit she would miss that, at the end, she couldn't consider the warrior her friend but she was one of the persons who were part of her group of people and she wasn't the same Tamsin she was before.

"Then let's do it." said Trick.

The blood king used his power to create a prison where Bo put Lauren careful not to wake her and then the succubus got out, looking at the warrior in sadness before Trick sealed the door not letting Lauren any option to get out.

Then she looked at her father, the one she just meet and the one she was going to lose before she could know more of his life and even if she could understand what was happening and she could accept his sacrifice she didn't wanted to end everything like this.

"Don't worry, Ysabeau this is what it has to happen." said Rainer.

"I don't know you but is hard for me letting you go." said Bo.

"You're not the only one." muttered Aife behind them.

Rainer looked at the older succubus and saw her walking to him to hug him while Bo looked at them and Kenzi hugged her best friend giving her all her strength. She wasn't sure of everything that was happening right now, but she was sure that Bo needed and probably Lauren would need them when she wake up and she wanted to be there for them because they were family and she didn't wanted see them suffer.

Aife broke the hug to look at his eyes. He turned into a bastard when he attacked her and her family, but looking at him right now she knew that her heart only beat for her and that, in some way, on this last moments the man she loved had returned to her.

"Take care of her and I'm sorry, Aife." said Rainer.

"Shhh...stop it, ok? This is not the moment." muttered Aife.

"Mom?" "Dad?"

The two of them turned to see Bo, who walked to them to surround them in a strong hug. There she had all she ever wanted and this moment will be forever in her mind and heart, her parents, her real parents hugging her and loving her like she needed.

"Well is better if I go before this get's too emotional." said Rainer.

"I'll go with you." muttered Trick.

Rainer looked at him and saw the guilt in his face not only for killing his best friend, but for not believing in him too and abandoning him when he needed him the most.

"Father?" asked Aife.

"There could be soldiers...of the Pyrripus, is his temple." said Trick.

"Then you can't go alone. I'll go too." said Dyson.

The rest of the group looked at each other before Rainer could say anything and they decided to go with him agreeing in that it was for the best. If their enemy was waiting, they needed to be more ready than ever to end this forever.

"Let's go." said Bo, who the knelt in front of the cell where Lauren was and smiled at her lovingly. "Forgive me, my love. This is what has to happen."

Touching her golden hair one more time, the succubus breathed and got up ready to leave the room with the others while Rainer breathed and touching her shoulder as he gave one last look at Lauren and started to close the door behind him.

"This time...I take care of it." said the dark king.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Destination Hell**

Waking up with a headache was something pretty nasty, doing it waiting to be in Bo's arms and finding herself in the ground was worse, but remembering at the same moment what happened and having serious desires to kill her best friend was, for Lauren, the last thing that claimed her patience.

And he locked her, what an irony...

"Rainer!"

Lauren kick the Trick's blood prison knowing that she couldn't open it and that's when she found out that the Dal was empty and she put two and two realizing that Rainer was doing what he thought he needed to do and he locked her to stop her from saving him.

"Asshole... no wonder why he's like that having a goat as a father, but still..." growled Lauren.

She tried to use her chains to open the door or move the blood prison, but her prison never moved making Lauren feel desperate as she threw her arms to the air. She needed to get out of there and look for a way to save Rainer before it was too late. Bo deserved her family and she wanted to give it to her even knowing the consequences.

"Love is not about you...is about what you can give to the person you love." muttered Lauren.

She knew Rainer wanted to save her, she knew the prophecy and that this was one of the ways to stop Pyrripus and she thanked Krampus for giving the chance to her and Rainer to do what they must do.

**Between the warrior and the king, one of them must die...**

Lauren closed her eyes, knowing that she couldn't let Rainer sacrifice after everything he suffered. He didn't deserve it and even if she didn't wanted to die, she knew she didn't have other option.

"Dilemma in the apocalypse." laughed Lauren. "Is a good title for a book."

She looked around her again trying to find something to get out the prison when she hear some noises and looked to her side, seeing Bruce, Vex and Evony getting in the room through a window.

"Freeze!"

The three fae stopped themselves and looked at her like if they were looking to a ghost as they walked to where she was locked.

"Guys, I know I'm sexy, but focus." said Lauren.

"Lauren?" asked Brue. "...but the blood..."

"Long story, Bruce, I'll tell you later." said Lauren trying to get them focused on what she needed.

"And those clothes... really, doc!" laughed Vex. "You are Kaiser!"

"Yes and now..." tried Lauren again.

"I should kill you bitch. If you didn't..." said Evony.

"Oh shut the hell up one second!"

The three fae stayed in silence, looking at her while she breathed and signaled them one by one like a mother to their children.

"Bruce, call Kenzi and tell her something to get her to tell you where they are." said Lauren who then turned to Evony. "Morrigan, get me out of here and...Vex!"

"What?" asked the mesmer sitting on Trick's couch.

"Use your power to control my people and don't tell me you can't do it because I know you can." said Lauren. "Make them stop Rainer but let them kick ass if they're in trouble."

"As your wish, sir." said Vex.

"And why I have to help you?" asked Evony. " I have to find a way to control my fae."

"I don't know if you don't hear me or you're just stupid, Evony. Your guys must be controlled by Pyrripus or his energy." said Lauren. "I need to get on the train and destroy it to end this."

The Morrigan looked at her like she was thinking of something, obviously she had a strong bond with the dark king to be wanting to sacrifice herself when he could do it and eliminate the danger that was watching them.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Evony.

"He's my best friend and I love his daughter, can we just stop with the psychology now?" said Lauren.

"And what makes me think that you wouldn't kill us when I get you out?" asked Evony crossing her arms around her body.

"The fact that I will kill you if you don't get me out." said Lauren. "Evony, really, there is something more important than you, like the end of the world."

Evony seemed convinced and used her powers to get Lauren free. Something easy giving the fact she was more intelligent than the blood king and she had studied him enough to know how to get free of his prison. She only needed to make the blood boil and it was a casuality one of her powers was control temperatures.

In seconds Evony set Lauren free making the warrior smile when she got out of the dissolved prison, then Lauren started to prepare herself. She needed to get into the train in time and for that, she needed The Morrigan again making Lauren able to use her blood to open a portal.

The blood of a dark fae is what she needed and giving the fact that Vex was stopping her friends and she didn't wanted to hurt Bruce, Evony was the only option left.

"Lauren...Kenzi said that they're in a temple." said Bruce walking to her. "She said that Rainer told them about the prophecy and that he is going to sacrifice himself because he want to do it and because they don't want to lose you."

"I understand." said Lauren, who then looked at Evony. "Evony, I need your blood."

"No." said Evony.

Lauren breathed and before The Morrigan could escape, the warrior looked at Bruce, who grabbed his boss at the same time Lauren use a knife to make a cut on her hand and The Morrigan's blood fell into a glass Lauren had ready in her hand.

"Bruce!"

"Shut up, I need the blood of a dark fae to open the portal to get to the train." said Lauren.

"You had three fae!" shouted Evony.

"You are my favorite." said Lauren looking at Vex. "You're ok?"

"It's hard..." said Vex. "Maybe with the vodka in Trick's closet..."

Lauren punched him on the arm, making the mesmer breath before he closed his eyes and tried to focus on his task that was the only thing it would matter to him now.

"They're at the temple, surrounded...and separated. Bo, her mother and the dark king in one side with Trick close." explained Vex. "The others are on the other side, wow...that human know how to punch."

"Vex..." said Lauren.

"On it..." said the mesmer.

Vex's hands started to glow while Lauren breathed and walked to the only clean wall on the Dal. She hoped that the mesmer could give her enough time to get on the train, save Krampus and do what she had to do.

"I have them." said Vex.

"Good, can you control them till I destroy the train?" asked Lauren.

"How I can know if you destroy it or not?" asked Vex.

"When the temple goes back to silence." said Lauren.

Vex looked at her and then he realized how serious she was about what she wanted to do and about what she was asking of him that was, to his surprise, protect her family, something that no one ever did.

"Go..." muttered Vex. "I will keep them safe."

"Thanks." said Lauren smiling.

The doctor painted Pyrripus signal on the wall, a hand and then she threw the blood of the dark fae over the hand to open the portal from where she could see Krampus punching against the spirit, then she turned her head one last time where the other fae stood and chuckled.

"Be good...or bad in your case." said Lauren. "And please, do something with those dammed laws. In another time humans and fae worked together, lived together and loved together and there was nothing wrong, right Evony?"

The Morrigan looked at her remembering her son before she saw Lauren jumping into the portal to end with Pyrripus for once and all and save her friend and the happiness of the woman she loved.

Because is what she always did, is what she wanted to do now and it was what she will always going to do.

* * *

><p>Krampus was tired, hurt and one of his horns was broken making him remember why he didn't fought like this anymore. He was old and he couldn't fight against everything like before.<p>

"There he is!"

He couldn't move and then he felt a punch who make him fall to the ground in Rainer's room where he breathed while the spirits surrounded him consumed by the darkness and ready to end his life.

_This is my end..._

"Hello, buddies. Someone let the door open..."

The voice made Krampus look between his enemies to see Lauren with a big smile on her face and her destiny ring on her finger, sealing the promise she had with Bo, promise that was threatened by her in this very moment.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"They broke one of your horns?

Krampus wanted to laugh, that human was fascinated by his horns since the first time they saw each other in this life and she always tried to get a better look from them while he tried to stop her from doing ir.

"Ah...what can I say..."

"I won't forgive this." growled Lauren.

Before the old fae knew what was happening, their enemies started to flew through the train while Lauren got closer to him and knelt beside him looking at the goat's eyes.

"I'm not going to leave you." said Krampus.

"Don't start this with me, Kramp." said Lauren. "I don't have time to convince you."

"I don't care, if you are doing this...why are you doing this?" asked Krampus. "Your job is make Ysabeau happy."

"I have three reasons to do this." said Lauren. "Rainer and his right to live a normal life, Bo and her right to meet her father and the world that need someone to save it."

Krampus was going to say something, but then he felt something in his chest and saw Lauren taking some of his powers using her part of darkness taking the chance to be the one who can stay on the train to confuse Pyrripus in his place.

"And now is your time to fly." said Lauren.

"What? Lauren, I'm not going to...Lauren!" shouted Krampus.

Lauren ignored him while she grabbed his other horn and forced him to walk with her to the door looking at him one last time with a determined look in her eyes.

"Tell Rainer that he doesn't have to blame himself." muttered Lauren. "...and that he has to live his life."

"Your wasting yours..." growled Krampus.

"You know...I love you." said the doctor.

She kissed the old's fae head and then she threw him through the window while she heard him shout. Then she closed the door and breathed.

One thing done, one last to go...the hardest one.

**-Claiming Destiny-**

Bo felt the exact moment that Lauren disappeared of her world, it was as if something inside her broke and she turned to she her father when, suddenly, her body made her run and grab Rainer by the arm.

"Bo?"

"I don't know what's happening." said Bo.

Out of nowhere, Aife and Trick grabbed him too, and continued to punch and kick Pyrripus soldiers and a little after, he saw Dyson, Tamsin, Hale and Kenzi forming a line between him and the tower to stop him from jumping.

It seemed stupid giving the fact that they knew what he was planning and they agreed with him.

_Maybe..._

Suddenly, he heard a loud crack and Rainer turned to see his father on the ground while Krampus looked at his family grabbing Rainer.

"What are you doing?" asked Krampus.

"I'm trying to end this, but they're being controlled." said Rainer, who was trying to get away from them. "I don't know what's happening."

"It must be Lauren, she's on the train."

That made Rainer froze while he paled. It was impossible that Lauren was in the train, he locked her and she couldn't get out with Trick. Then, he remembered Bruce call to Kenzi making him think on Evony and connecting her with the only person who could be able to control them, Vex.

"Vex...he must be the one controlling them." said Rainer looking at his daughter. "Bo, hear me out, you need to let go of me."

"I can't." said Bo. "Why that idiot power's are affecting me now?"

"The darkness. It make the dark fae stronger, look at Tamsin." said Trick.

The valkyrie was in all her glory kicking her enemies without caring in her state of warrior while she used her wings to protect the others from the attacks that the soldier used on them.

"And what about us?" asked Bo.

"Your light part and my blood must be nullifying the power." said Trick. "And Rainer. I think Pyrripus don't want to give you more power for obvious reasons."

"Great...father, Lauren musn't."

Suddenly the temple started to tremble while the tower glowed emitting a blue light that showed images of a train full of spirits trying to stop Lauren who was fighting them with everything she had.

"Lauren!" shouted Bo.

Her heart was screaming for her to get her mate, to protect her everything like Lauren always did with her but her body responded to Vex's commands and she couldn't free her father to let him to close the portal.

They stood there watching Lauren fighting the spirits. She punched them and destroyed them, but they were hurting her too and with one punch or kick she received, Bo felt the desperation overwhelm her a little more.

"Lauren!" "Stop!" shouted Bo trying to make the warrior hear her.

"**Bo!**"

Lauren looked at her ring and that's when Bo smiled, looking at her own ring while Vex gave her the other to move her hand making her able to talk better through it while she still got a good hold on her father who was still fighting to get free of them.

"Lauren!" shouted Rainer.

_Tic Tac...tic...tac..._

* * *

><p>Lauren smiled hearing Rainer's shouts and knowing that Vex was doing his job while she tried to get through the train. She had to get to the main room and end this trip forever, but when she heard Bo's voice in her ring, she felt like her heart stopped for a moment.<p>

She had to say goodbye and it was breaking her heart.

"**Lauren, stop this please...**" begged Bo.

That was what she wanted, stop this all and go back to her, but it was impossible, the prophecy was pretty clear and even if she was happy because finally they respected her, she didn't wanted to let a good man die without enjoy his life. Besides, he was her best friend, person who always trusted her and the one who gave her the love of her life, his daughter.

"Bo... I need yo to hear me out." said Lauren.

"**No...**" said Bo moving her head. "**Lauren, come back. Please...come back to me now."**

"Hear me out, I know this is no easy, but you have a good heart, Bo, I love you and you know that I can't let your father die." said Lauren.

"**I need you...what I'm supposed to do without you?" **sobbed Bo, who wasn't even trying to stop the tears anymore.

"We'll find each other again, Bo, we always do." said Lauren getting into the main room and closing the door behind her.

She could hear Bo's sobbing mixing her own ragged breath while the tears ran down her face and in that moment Lauren hated herself for doing this, for not being more egoist and let other do what she was about to do now.

"Promise me something, my succubus..." said Lauren. "Promise me that you will be the queen I see in you, someone brave, determined and good."

"**I promise, but Lauren please...I love you.**" sobbed Bo.

Lauren got to the panel hearing Bo's confession and smiled while the tears ran down her face and she took the main control closing her eyes for a moment to take a breath.

_In...out..._

"**I love you too, Bo...**" muttered Lauren. "**Take care of everyone and be strong, my queen.**"

And in that moment she moved the control and smiled when the train fell of the sky making the spirits cry in fear while they all got lost in the darkness to never return to the world.

**-Claiming Destiny-**

Kenzi put her hands on her lips while her eyes widened and she looked the image of the train falling with Lauren inside of it, then she heard Bo's pained cry and watched her best friend fall to the ground covered by a blue halo full of sadness.

_No...Lauren surely is not..._

She turned to see Hale with his hands in his head while the tears ran down his face and then she realized, for the first time, that Lauren's death was what was happening. They lost her and she ended this mess with her life.

"No..." muttered Dyson beside her. "No, dammit!"

The wolf growled, running to the tower where they last saw images of Lauren and started to punch the rocks till his hands started to bleed and then Kenzi saw Tamsin, who was looking at them with sadness and fear.

"I'll go to Valhalla. This is not the end..." muttered the valkyrie.

Tamsin hugged Dyson and kissed his forehead and then she spread her wings and flew away without giving any other explanation while Rainer fell on his knees and started to punch the ground with all his strength.

"You and your ways!" shouted the king with broken voice. "Lauren!"

Krampus looked away not wanting anyone to see the tear that fell down his face and Aife hugged his husband while the pain broke her heart as she realized the death of the best woman she got lucky to meet.

Bo breathed, trying to control herself, she couldn't do anything, her inner succubus was lost and she needed Lauren to get her out of her pain. She needed her mate to love her and her way to take care of her. Bo needed Lauren and she just lost her.

_My god, you're beautiful..._

_The person you are I absolutely love!_

_I love you.._

_And I found my home, Bo...with you, with your family..._

The void was too big making her not see anything else but Lauren in her lab coat or ready for battle as Kaiser making her heart beat slowly while she could almost felt her heart breaking and the blood pouring down it sides.

Her promised life was now forgotten, forever...

"Lauren..." muttered Bo flexing her hand.

Her lover was smiling at her while Bo tried to grab her and, a little later, everything turned black for her.


End file.
